White Grave High
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: L'université White Grave High, école d'art réputée nous présente le cursus plutôt singulier du jeune Cloud Strife et de Zack Fair, une intrigue qui tourne sur plusieurs couples ambigus ou explicites -Zack/Cloud-Zack/Genesis-Cloud/Sephiroth-Rufus/Reno..
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

« Si Dieu existe, alors c'est un Dieu d'imperfections. Sachez-le, et imbibez-vous de cette idée simple, à la portée de chaque individu. Même vous, vous pouvez comprendre ce concept, vieux comme le monde. Même à l'époque où le simple songe d'une telle idée vous conduisait à la mort. C'est avec cet esprit là que vous pourrez enfin critiquer de façon constructive l'art baroque. »

L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs accrochés leva le visage. Un rayon de soleil passait tout contre ses joues. Il plissa les yeux. Deux yeux incroyablement bleus. C'en était même effrayant. Comment de tels yeux, oui. _Comment de telles beautés pouvaient-elles exister ?_

« Décuplés. Exubérants. Un humain est incapable de percevoir la moindre finesse. C'est pourquoi il se borne à nous exposer les plus extrêmes sensations au travers de cet art. »

L'homme pointa une télécommande contre le mur du fond de la pièce. Un diaporama défilait. Des images. Des sculptures. Des cathédrales.

« Maintenant, ce que je vais vous demander, pour la prochaine fois, c'est de simplement penser. Ce pourrait vous être utile dans mon cours. »

Le jeune garçon blond au premier rang prit ses livres contre lui, et se leva. Il accorda un bref regard à son enseignant. _Professeur Sephiroth_. Il lui avait toujours semblé particulièrement étrange. Chaque professeur de cette école lui avait semblé extraordinaire. Lorsque Sephiroth croisa son regard, il baissa aussitôt ses yeux. Il avait la curieuse impression que son professeur aimait jouer avec lui, et il ignorait s'il rêvait ou si ses pensées étaient justifiées. Il gagna les longs couloirs. Le cours d'art religieux ne lui plaisait pas. Rêveur, il marcha le long des grandes arches. L'école _White Grave High_ était construite sur une basilique. La cravate de Cloud était mal faite et glissait à chaque pas. En deux mois, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à réussir une seule boucle. Il soupira à la vue de cette négligence.

-Cloud ! s'exclama une voix.

Le dénommé Cloud s'arrêta. Il se retourna. Il s'agissait de son amie, une brune élancée splendide, dont l'uniforme écolier sublimait son apparence déjà fascinante.

-Tifa, murmura Cloud, tu es allée parler au professeur ?

La jeune Tifa hocha la tête négativement.

-Je me suis endormi, en fait.

Elle baissa les yeux, les livres pressés contre sa poitrine généreuse. Cloud, inquiet de l'emplacement du cours suivant soupira.

-Je ne sais jamais où se déroule le cours de littérature…Il faut dire, _Genesis-sensei _a beau être passionnant, son cours est le moins pratique de tous…

Tifa sourit. Elle tira Cloud par le bras qui se laissa guider.

-Genesis-sensei veut nous faire ses lectures poétiques au parc. Et comme il est toujours en retard, j'imagine que nous pouvons prendre notre temps…

Cloud se laissa emporter par Tifa. Elle était bien sa seule amie. Cloud éprouvait beaucoup de peine, dans cette prestigieuse école à lever ne serait-ce qu'un œil vers les professeurs. Il n'osait parler et fuyait chaque occasion d'entrer en contact avec le monde. Il avait ce sentiment. Cette conviction imparfaite, aurait dit Sephiroth, de ne pas appartenir à cette chaîne dont il était censé être un maillon conséquent. Emporté par la fougue de son amie, Cloud percuta un étudiant. Tifa lâcha la main de Cloud, se retourna intriguée.

-Excusez moi…Je suis vraiment désolé, nous nous pressions pour le cours de littérature. Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici !

Tifa baissa les yeux. Le choc du coup, et l'entrain légendaire de la jeune femme un peu trop forte avait eut raison d'elle : Cloud s'était écroulé au sol, mais le jeune inconnu s'empressait de le remettre debout. Une masse de cheveux cachant ses yeux, les mains de l'élève (en était-il un ?) traversèrent ses mèches blondes, pour dégager son visage irréel.

-Je présume que tu vois mieux, maintenant. Hm ?

Il sourit et leva les yeux vers Tifa. Cloud haussa les sourcils.

-Je suis vraiment navré, je n'avais rien à faire dans la ligne de mire de deux amis en fuite ! Et, quoi de plus normal : personne ne me connaît ici, car c'est ma première journée. J'ai du louper deux trois cours…Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller.

Cloud s'éloigna de l'étrange jeune homme.

-Je m'appelle Zack Fair.

-Tifa Lockheart.

Zack rejeta son attention sur Cloud. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis sembla sursauter, conscient de son inattention. Il bégaya brièvement afin de murmurer un faible _« Cloud Strife »_

Il hocha la tête en guise de salut, le visage malicieux et satisfait, pour une raison inconnue. Tifa, incrédule fixa ce nouvel élève.

-Tu veux dire que tu as séché ?

-C'est ce que font les jeunes qui ont une…Vie, non ?

Il parlait lentement, scrutant les réactions de Tifa, par peur de dire quelque chose de bête, ou de totalement inapproprié. Cloud, aux côtés de son amie avait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il ne comprenait toujours pas la présence de cet individu là. Tifa jeta un regard à son ami.

-Je…Enfin, dans cette école ce n'est pas très…Fréquent de sécher.

Zack soupira.

-Mes peurs sont confirmées. Cette école est à un million d'années lumières de ce que j'ai pu connaître avant.

-Tu as un emploi du temps sur toi ? Qu'on puisse voir ta classe…

Le jeune Zack tendit un cahier, de ceux qu'on donnait à chaque élève en début d'année.

-Je suis en première année, et…

-Mais, tu es dans notre classe ! s'exclama Tifa en lisant l'ouvrage, c'est génial !

-Nous avons donc cours ? demanda Zack.

Cloud hocha la tête.

-Littérature, dit-il doucement.

Le nouveau soupira, blasé.

-C'est Genesis qui enseigne ça, hein ?

_Grands bois, vous m'effrayez comme des cathédrales,__  
><em>_Vous hurlez comme l'orgue, et dans nos cœurs maudits,__  
><em>_Chambres d'éternel deuil où vibrent de vieux râles,__  
><em>_Répondent les échos de vos __De profundis__._

Le professeur Genesis plissa les yeux. Debout, son long manteau traînant au vent, il lisait à voix haute les écrits de Baudelaire.

-Tu connais_ Genesis_ ? demanda Tifa à la droite de Zack, assis dans l'herbe. Cloud, aux côtés de son amie jetait des regards à l'étrange brun, aux allures rebelles.

-Peut-être n'avez-vous pas conscience, vous autres, mais votre école comprend les plus grands artistes de notre temps.

Cloud le savait. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se concentra, fixant le visage de Genesis, ses lèvres bougèrent, prononçant de magnifiques mots.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. »

Tifa haussa les sourcils.

-Comment le connais-tu alors ?

Zack ne répondit pas. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune Tifa, intriguée au possible.

-C'est un secret.

Cloud sentit son torse se contracter. Comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Mais, Zack en était le fautif. Il ignorait pourquoi, il avait soudainement envie de quitter ce cours et de ne plus voir Genesis. Pourtant, il venait de faire la connaissance de ce Zack, là. Provocateur et embêtant. Il croisa les bras, et regarda ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas imaginer des choses. D'ailleurs, pourquoi les imaginait-il ? Il se mordit les lèvres, seul.

Tifa, quand à elle tentait de sonder le regard mystérieux de cet homme, là. Il n'était définitivement pas à sa place, non.

_Ou peut-être l'était-il justement trop ? _

Lorsque les cloches se mirent à sonner, résonnant dans tout le domaine, Cloud plia ses affaires le premier, comme d'habitude. Il espéra de toutes ses forces que Zack et Tifa n'allaient pas le retenir plus longtemps, et c'est ce qui arriva en effet. En pleine conversation, Tifa tentait vraisemblablement de deviner les relations entre le professeur Genesis et ce _nouvel anarchiste de Zack. _Ravi de leur entente mutuelle, Cloud longea les murs. Le dernier cours de la journée ne le concernait pas, et c'est pourquoi il prévoyait de rentrer vite aux dortoirs pour se plonger dans un livre ou mieux, s'endormir.

-Cloud Strife, dit une voix.

Cloud leva les yeux. Le professeur Sephiroth était là. Il avançait en sa direction. Serrant les livres contre lui, les yeux de Cloud suivaient sa silhouette imposante, qui le dépassait tellement. Il était impressionnant. Cloud comprenait alors les vers de Genesis, ce jour là. Ces vers qui correspondaient tellement à Sephiroth.

_Le Poète est semblable au princes des nuées__  
><em>_Qui hante la tempête et se rit de l'archer __  
><em>_Exilé sur le sol au milieu des huées,__  
><em>_Ses ailes de géant l'empêchent de marcher._

Sephiroth n'était pas de ce monde.

Il pouvait le survoler. Cloud en était certain, ses ailes étaient telles qu'elles le clouaient au sol.

Au sol pur d'une église en guise d'école.

_-Sephiroth-sensei. _

Cloud se courba.

-Vos résultats aux premiers questionnaires sont impressionnants. Vous semblez avoir des dispositions pour l'art religieux.

La surprise de Cloud n'eut d'égal que son étonnement de discuter avec un professeur aussi charismatique et écrasant que Sephiroth.

-Je ne viens pas pour vous couvrir de compliments, ajouta t-il.

Il fit une petite pause, laissant un léger silence s'installer.

-Pas seulement, siffla t-il, en vérité, je viens vous proposer une sorte de…Poste.

-Un poste ? demanda Cloud, les yeux ronds.

-Je ne peux me permettre de donner des cours particuliers. Je ne supporte pas la médiocrité. Je ne saurais la corriger. Seulement, j'aimerais que chaque élève de cette école réussisse comprenez-vous ?

Cloud hocha la tête. Sephiroth s'était rapproché de lui. Il recula légèrement, assez faiblement pour que son professeur ne puisse détecter une envie de fuite pressante et intense.

_ « Vous donnerez des cours particuliers d'art religieux aux cas de notre cours. Vous pourrez vous faire un peu d'argent, et, qui sait. Votre dossier pourrait apprécier cette démarche. Surtout s'il s'agit d'une proposition de votre professeur en personne. »_

Cloud pensait avoir mal compris. C'était incroyable. Comment avait-il pu avoir le talent nécessaire à plaire à ce point à Sephiroth ? Avant qu'on l'accepte au sein de l'élite artistique de _White Grave High, _il avait eut vent de sa réputation. Un homme cruel, d'une froideur sans faille, et d'une sévérité parfois violente. L'école n'y avait jamais vu d'inconvénients.

Mais ça. C'était normal.

Le directeur _Rufus Shinra_ voyait en Sephiroth l'avenir pur et définitif de l'art. Conscient du danger qu'il représentait, il ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser à d'autres écoles.

Cloud hocha lentement la tête.

-D'accord, Sephiroth-sensei.

Sephiroth sourit à Cloud. Il tenta de percer ses prunelles quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait la défaillance. Mais seule la pure candeur de Cloud était visible.

-J'ai déjà présenté le projet au directeur. Et il est d'accord. Ces heures supplémentaires, vous les passerez samedi, en matinée. J'ai réussi à vous libérer une petite salle.

-Et s'il y a peu d'élèves ?

-Alors il y en aura peu. Strife, une fois que j'aurais quitté cette école pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'aimerais au moins m'assurer que mon enseignement ne soit pas totalement perdu dans je ne sais quelles abysses.

Cloud hocha la tête, une fois de plus.

-Je ne compte pourtant pas devenir enseignant…

Sephiroth se retourna, et s'éloigna sans un mot. Enfin, à une dizaine de mètres de son élève, il se tourna.

-Cette petite salle. C'est _l'amphithéâtre._

Cloud n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Figé, ses livres contre lui, il se demanda ce qui venait de se passer. La réponse était si improbable. Si inimaginable que ses joues virèrent au rouge. Il venait d'être fait _professeur particulier._

Il aperçut le surveillant, aux cheveux rouges au fond, de dos, lorsqu'il sentit une odeur de cigarette. Il se retourna et aperçut une bouffée de fumée sortant donc d'une gorge. Il tourna la tête.

Ah…

-Zack.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais planté là ?

Cloud, troublé par l'apparition subite de cet inconnu qui l'embêtait et lui donnait pourtant envie de sourire ne préféra pas mettre le monde au courant de cette « promotion particulière ».

-Tu n'as pas pris une option sportive dans ton programme ? Demanda Cloud qui n'était pas étonné du retard que Zack aurait eut. (Vingt minutes)

-Si. Mais, j'ai d'autres préoccupations.

Il tira sur sa cigarette et se posta devant Cloud. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers ceux du jeune homme.

-Quel genre de préoccupations ? Genesis ?

Cloud se sentait particulièrement confiant. Zack, amusé rit.

-Je crois que je vais vraiment t'apprécier, toi.

Il passa son autre main dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme, et les frottas affectueusement. Cloud ne bougea pas. Il contracta les muscles de ses épaules qui se soulevèrent.

-Viens, proposa Zack d'un signe de tête, j'ai repéré un endroit dans le parc assez sympa.

Cloud observa Zack s'éloigner, et le suivit.

-Où est Tifa ? demanda t-il.

Zack se retourna.

-Elle est vraiment drôle ton amie, tu sais. T'as beaucoup de chance…Mais, elle est assez tenace. Elle est persuadée que je suis de la même famille que Genesis, elle a filé à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. Et crois-moi, d'ici à ce qu'elle trouve quelque chose, nous aurons tous les diplômes possibles.

Cloud esquissa un sourire.

-Je le savais, glissa Zack.

Intrigué, le jeune blond continua de marcher, mais scruta Zack, de dos qui continua de marcher dans le parc.

-Ton sourire est aussi parfait que ton visage, en fait. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu le caches comme ça !

Cloud tourna la tête à l'opposé de Zack. S'il voyait ces rougeurs là à ses joues, c'en était fini de sa crédibilité, s'il en avait une.

-Dis moi, demanda doucement Cloud, _est-ce que tu es bon en art religieux ?_

-C'est ma spécialité !

Cloud ne dit rien. Zack arrêta de marcher. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il demanda au grand brun ce qui n'allait pas. Zack leva alors la tête d'un coup vers Cloud.

-Non je plaisante, je n'y comprends vraiment rien et je déteste ça.

Il soupira et continua de marcher. Cette fois-ci, Zack n'aperçut pas le sourire de Cloud.

(Donc, un début très doux, bande de fangirls dégénérées que vous êtes (ou grands(es) amateurs(trices) d'érotisme homosexuel), patientez donc le second chapitre pour que le rated M se fasse plus évident !)


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Le professeur Sephiroth passa dans les rangs. Il donnait les dossiers rendus par les élèves la semaine précédente. Cloud, attentif patienta. Il pensait avoir complété les exercices avec brio, il avait passé deux jours à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Zack et de Tifa.

-Excellent, Strife, dit l'imposant enseignant en déposant le tas de feuille sur la table de bois juste devant le jeune élève, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Cloud leva les yeux vers lui. Il déglutit difficilement.

-Merci, _Sephiroth-sensei._

-Fair ?

Sephiroth leva la tête vers la pièce. Il la balaya, de son regard impétueux.

-Fair ?

Zack se frotta les paupières. Un brin endormi, il fronça les sourcils aux côtés de Cloud. Il émit un faible grognement, et le professeur posa ses yeux sur lui. Impérieux et supérieur, les prunelles glacées il rit, moqueur.

-Oh. Pardonnez-moi, très cher, je vous ai réveillé !

Quelques élèves accompagnèrent le professeur dans les railleries, mais Zack en bon rebelle confirmait son erreur.

-Je vous excuse, Sephiroth-sensei. Vous êtes trop bon.

Il lui décrocha un sourire, et Sephiroth soutint son regard. Zack perdait peu à peu sa joie, et finit par baisser la tête.

-Médiocre, déclara lentement le professeur en déposant l'unique feuille.

Cloud, à ses côtés lui jeta un regard déçu.

-J'espère que votre camarade Strife sera assez patient pour régler ce…Problème.

Zack haussa les sourcils.

_-Professeur particulier ? _

Cloud regarda ailleurs.

-Ouais.

Assis sur l'un des nombreux bancs du parc, Zack et Cloud dégustaient quelques gâteaux parfumés à la cannelle. Juste avant le cours de danse, donné par Aerith. Aerith était la seule femme qui enseignait, ici à _White Grave High._ C'était aussi l'enseignante la plus jeune.

-Donc, tu es en train de me dire que Sephi t'as proposé de donner des cours à ceux qui ont des difficultés dans sa matière il y a de ça une dizaine de jours, ce qui doit en réalité correspondre à notre rencontre j'imagine…

Cloud hocha la tête.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? S'étonna Zack, Tu n'en n'as même pas touché un mot à Tifa ?

-Tu disais être mauvais, mais on a tendance à se dévaloriser pour rien. Je me disais…Que…

-Je n'étais pas si mauvais que ça en art religieux ?

-C'est ça.

Zack poussa un rire amusé.

-Je suis toujours sincère, _Cloudy._

Cloud rougit légèrement. Zack avait pris cette curieuse habitude de l'appeler ainsi. Ce surnom ne le gênait pas, loin de là. Il appréciait le fait qu'un élève tel que Zack puisse avoir un semblant d'intérêt pour un garçon comme lui. Il lui était si …Différent.

-Alors, tu vas me donner des cours.

-Je crois que tu ne peux pas y échapper.

Zack sourit.

-Quelle corvée singulière que de passer quelques heures avec toi.

La femme, à la longue tresse se dirigea vers un vieux gramophone. Elle tourna le dos à ses élèves, dans une grande salle couverte, aux nombreux miroirs. Un air familier à tous s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce dont il s'agit ?

-L'ouverture du Lac des cygnes, répondit une voix.

-Exactement. Tchaïkovski a composé le somptueux lac des cygnes le siècle dernier. Sa première représentation eut lieu en 1877. Je vous propose donc pour notre représentation scénique de fin d'année de travailler sur une adaptation nouvelle de cette pure beauté.

Elle tapa dans ses mains, souriante.

-Votre classe a été choisie. Chacun d'entre vous occupera un poste bien précis. Afin de mettre toutes les chances de votre côté, nous procèderons à un tirage au sort, dés le prochain cours pour définir le rôle de chacun.

Cloud tourna la tête vers Zack.

-Je n'aime pas danser, confia t-il à son ami.

-Allez, c'est marrant…

Cloud, paniqué sentait son cœur battre tellement fort qu'il en avait le tournis.

-Deux professeurs ont insisté, également pour tenir deux rôles clefs dans notre pièce que je ne peux vous annoncer pour le moment.

Elle hocha la tête, approuvant ses propres paroles.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais vous voir, deux par deux. Choisissez un partenaire plus petit que vous. Je veux voir des différences de taille flagrante, peu importe si vous êtes deux filles ou deux garçons. Improvisez, et montrez-moi ce dont vous êtes capables !

Zack tira Cloud par la taille.

-En scène, _petit cygne._

Tifa dansait aux côtés de ce jeune homme que Cloud admirait beaucoup en secret. Elle lança quelques regards au jeune blond, intriguée par le duo qu'il formait avec Zack, dont les sourires grandioses confirmaient son amusement. Au bord de l'hilarité, Cloud paniquait un peu.

-Tifa danse avec Vincent.

-Tu voudrais que je danse avec elle ?

-Non !

Cloud avait répondu spontanément. Il le regretta. Il sentait le regard de Zack qui parcourait son cou, et il y avait ses mains contre son ventre. Il était derrière lui, et Cloud frémit lorsque le souffle de son partenaire glissa à son oreille. Le cœur battant, il prit la fuite, utilisant la mise en scène d'un cygne timide pour cacher sa véritable envie de courir, loin de cette classe et de cette école.

_Pourquoi ? _

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Zack soit dans sa classe ?

Pourquoi souffrait-il à chaque fois qu'il le regardait lui ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

-Zack…

-Quoi ?

Zack porta la silhouette fine de Cloud, et leurs gestes délicats et fins confirmaient le fait qu'ils étaient tout deux de très bons danseurs. Ils se plongèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre, et les regards insistants de Tifa sombraient dans le néant. Pour Cloud, il n'y avait que Zack désormais. Il l'avait compris.

« Le Lac des Cygnes… »Dit Aerith, en baissant la musique, faisant un geste pour inciter les élèves à continuer de danser

« …conte la destinée tragique d'une jeune femme amoureuse et aimée d'un prince… »

Cloud, pris par une étreinte sensuelle ferma les yeux. Il les leva vers Zack.

« …transformée en cygne par une créature des plus maléfiques. »

Deux silhouettes apparurent à l'antre de la salle de danse.

« Jusqu'au jour maudit où son bien-aimé croise le chemin du double maléfique de la malheureuse. Epris de son double et aveugle, le prince se détourne de son véritable amour pour le mal le plus profond. »

Le visage de Zack était si proche de celui de Cloud qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser. La lueur au cœur des pupilles de Cloud indiquaient que l'envie ne manquait pas.

« En désespoir, la jeune femme se suicide, et connaît enfin le repos éternel à ses souffrances les plus ultimes. »

Cloud, pris dans une étreinte sensuelle ferma les yeux.

« On se revoit donc lundi pour l'annonce des rôles. Merci de votre attention, et reposez vous bien. »

Le professeur Genesis s'alluma une cigarette. Il posa un pied contre le mur de pierres de l'école, dans le parc. Il lisait quelques vers. Du Rimbaud, encore.

-Professeur ?

Genesis tourna la tête.

-Ah. _C'est toi._

Genesis tendit la cigarette à Zack. Ils restèrent contre le mur, tous les deux et Zack tira sur la clope de son enseignant.

-Merci.

Silence.

-Ca doit te faire bizarre quand même, de me vouvoyer comme ça.

Zack rit brièvement, fumant lentement.

_-En effet. _

-Tu ne le diras jamais, hein ?

-Pourquoi je le dirais ? Et puis, il n'y a rien à dire. Nous allons danser le lac des cygnes, paraît-il. T'es au courant ?

-Je suis professeur, Zack.

Genesis tendit la main pour récupérer sa cigarette. Zack lui lança un regard rebelle, avant de finalement rendre la cigarette à son propriétaire.

-Il vaudrait mieux que je sois au courant d'un spectacle auquel je participe, tu ne crois pas ?

Genesis rangea son recueil de poèmes dans la poche gauche de son long manteau. Sa cravate défaite rappelait le manque d'expérience de Cloud en matière de tenue. Sauf que, Genesis lui, n'avait jamais cherché à paraître propre sur lui. Seulement, son regard lui était identique. Ils avaient sembla t-il, partagé le secret, celui d'un regard particulier et unique.

-Tu vas danser ? demanda Zack, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Surprenant.

-Ce qui l'est encore plus, c'est qu'on t'ait laissé entrer dans cette école.

Genesis termina sa cigarette, l'éteignant contre le mur. Il leva les yeux vers son élève.

-J'aimerais bien te voir en cygne, tiens, s'exclama Zack en ramassant ses livres après un geste de la main de Genesis.

Le professeur lança un regard vexé et glacé au jeune Zack.

Cette nuit, Cloud rêva. Il rêva qu'il s'était levé de son lit. Les dortoirs avaient disparus. Il n'y avait qu'une imposante terrasse, et trois lunes dans le ciel.

Rejoignant le balcon, Cloud, vêtu de son uniforme blanc, celui qu'on réservait à la danse. Il arriva en haut d'une série de marches. Sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi il se retrouva sur la scène imposante des Pétales d'Or, la salle de représentation scénique de l'école. Celle qui accueillait chaque année le fameux spectacle d'année. Il n'y avait personne. Il parcourut la scène. Il était seul. Toujours _seul._ Il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il sursauta.

-Ah…Zack. Ce n'est que toi.

-Tu attendais _quelqu'un d'autre ?_

Zack s'avança. Lui aussi vêtu de son uniforme blanc, il se plaça derrière Cloud. Les touches du piano imposant dans le coin de la scène se mirent à s'enfoncer, seules par magie. Cloud ferma les yeux, sentant les mains de Zack se poser à sa taille. L'ouverture du lac des cygnes avait résonné. Peu à peu, Zack et Cloud dansèrent. La valse se transformait. Les différents genres de danse se mélangèrent, et lorsque Zack porta Cloud dans les airs, la chevelure blonde de Cloud se laissa tomber en arrière avec grâce. Il baissa la tête vers Zack, toujours plus haut que lui. Le visage de son partenaire l'attendait. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. La langue de Zack était chaude. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sans savoir pourquoi, alors que Zack le déposait au sol, ses mains se glissèrent sous sa chemise. Il rompit le baiser, le souffle court. Zack plongea ses yeux dans les siens et Cloud ne pu retenir un gémissement d'envie. Se mordant les lèvres, il attira Zack à lui. _Le désir était plus fort._ Zack avait allongé son compagnon sur le parquet tiède et agréable de la scène.

- Déshabille-moi, putain…

_-Cloud ? _

-Allez…S'il te plaît…

Zack déboutonna la chemise de Cloud, laissant entrevoir la pâleur exquise du torse de son danseur. Enfin, lorsque Zack glissa sa main entre les jambes de Cloud, ce dernier n'avait pas rougi. C'était comme si chaque geste était d'une normalité, d'une évidence parfaite. Zack était venu au monde pour lui. Chaque seconde de sa vie, chacun de ses gestes l'avait attiré irrémédiablement à lui. Tifa qui lui tire le bras. Sa course. Le choc. Et là, maintenant, sa main contre sa jeune verge fragile. Et à cet instant précis, il voulait le voir. Il voulait le sentir même en lui.

Pourvu que plus jamais, plus jamais il ne connaisse une seconde de cette existence sans lui. Lorsque Zack pénétra Cloud une première fois, les gémissements du fragile blond étaient étouffés par la mélodie impétueuse et profonde du piano. De plus en plus triomphante. De plus en plus forte. Le bassin de Cloud appelait à l'aide, et chaque va et viens le transportait bien plus que toutes les symphonies, bien plus que tout. Aveuglant. C'était le mot.

Serrant son prince à lui, Cloud leva les yeux au ciel. Il se rendit alors compte que Zack portait une aile unique à son dos. Une aile noire, et grande. Il tourna lentement la tête.

Mais, ce n'était plus Zack.

Il s'agissait d'une créature.

Sephiroth ?...

Le visage de son professeur près du siens, Cloud n'hurla pas. Il ne le repoussa pas non plus. Il sentait ses deux mains, si grandes à son dos. Bien trop grandes. Elles le serraient. Son corps si minuscule. L'élève prodige aurait voulu qu'il arrête. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il le craignait. Non. Il voulait Zack. Il fallait qu'il disparaisse.

_Et pourtant, le corps de Cloud l'appelait en lui. _

Cloud s'était réveillé, le matin. Son sexe avait été dur, plusieurs minutes. Il n'osait regarder Zack, qui avait insisté auprès du directeur pour placer son lit près du siens. Il était endormi, et il n'y avait pas cours samedi. Le dortoir était rempli à un quart.

Les élèves rentraient chez eux. Seuls ceux qui n'avaient pas de vie, ou pas de famille pouvaient aimer rester dans une école…Cloud observa l'ancienne horloge, tout au fond de la pièce. Neuf heures. Il avait intérêt à réveiller Zack pour les cours particuliers. Il songea alors à Sephiroth, et son cœur se mit à battre. _Non. Non._ Il songea à son rêve, se figea.

-Tu as l'air perturbé, dit une voix.

Il tourna la tête, et frôla l'arrêt cardiaque. Zack était en réalité éveillé.

-Non, non, répondit nerveusement Cloud.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Neuf heures.

-Mon cours ?

-Tente d'être prêt pour dix heures. _L'amphithéâtre. _

Cloud se leva, sans un mot. Sephiroth ne lui avait pas transmis de liste d'élèves. En réalité il ignorait s'il allait se retrouver avec dix ou quinze élèves. Il avait très peur de s'exprimer en public. Il soupira.

Le surveillant de l'école se nommait Reno. Il était particulièrement jeune et pouvait tout à fait étudier à White Grave High. Son apparence peu ordinaire lui valaient beaucoup de surnoms, et une réputation de rêve auprès des filles. Il parcourut les couloirs du grand hall de l'école, et se dirigea vers le couloir de la gestion de l'école. Tout au fond se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau du directeur, _Rufus Shinra._ Il ouvrit la porte. Il tenait un sac dans sa main droite.

-Rufus ?

Le fauteuil du directeur était tourné, vers la vitre. Une chevelure blonde dépassait.

-Rufus ? répéta Reno.

Il s'approcha. Le directeur endormi leva le visage.

-Mais. Vous êtes déjà là ? On est samedi !

-Je me suis endormi, j'ai voulu classer quelques dossiers…

Il posa les yeux vers son sac.

-Croissants ?

-Croissants.

-Du génie.

Reno sourit.

_-Tu viens ? _

Il se pencha, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du directeur.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

_Seigneur, quand froide est la prairie,  
>Quand dans les hameaux abattus,<br>Les longs angelus se sont tus...  
>Sur la nature défleurie<br>Faites s'abattre des grands cieux  
>Les chers corbeaux délicieux.<em>

Cloud leva les yeux vers les places de l'amphithéâtre. La salle était profonde, grande. Il se posta au bureau du professeur et commença à bégayer.

-Je…Euh…

-Je peux sortir un sandwich ? demanda Zack, j'ai encore faim.

Cloud déglutit difficilement.

-Zack…Il n'y a donc que toi ?

Zack, au premier rang à une dizaine de mètres de Cloud leva les bras au ciel.

-Et oui, il n'y a que moi qui puisse être assez nul dans votre classe pour se permettre des cours particuliers du petit _Cloudy._

-Mais, je ne pensais pas qu'il n'y aurait…Personne !

-Je suis là moi, répliqua Zack indigné en mordant dans son sandwich.

-Bon…

Cloud inspira profondément.

-On va commencer par la _Maestà. _

_-_La Mae-quoi ?

-Zack, si tu veux que je t'apprenne quelque chose il faudrait que tu commences par être attentif…

Cloud descendit les quatre marches qui surélèvent le bureau de l'enseignant et se posta, bras croisés devant Zack, un livre ouvert en ses mains.

-La _Maestà, _c'est un mot italien qui désigne la figure de la vierge Marie, en position de règne. Elle est parfois entourée d'anges, notamment chez Cimabue.

Zack hocha la tête, retenant une moquerie sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été au catéchisme de sa vie et avait entendu par réputation que Marie était certainement la mère de Jésus Christ. Cloud déposa l'ouvrage sur la table de Zack. Les offices de Florence y étaient illustrés.

-C'est donc ça.

-Oui.

Zack leva les yeux vers Cloud.

-Je peux te poser une question, Cloud ?

Cloud fronça légèrement les sourcils, entre agacement de ne pouvoir enseigner quoi que ce soit à Zack et inquiétude. Le ton de la voix de Zack était différent. Plus sérieux. Plus posé.

-Oui ?

-Cette nuit, je t'ai entendu gémir. Tu bougeais beaucoup. Une chance que les autres aient le sommeil lourd. C'était comme si tu … Enfin…

Cloud recula. Il se cogna le dos contre le bureau surélevé, rougissant.

-Non mais…J'ai fait un cauchemar.

-Tu prononçais mon nom, Cloud.

Zack, un brin gêné lui aussi n'osa regarder Cloud en face. Ce dernier se sentait défaillir.

-C'était…

-Tu as demandé à ce qu'on te déshabille.

Zack leva les yeux, cette fois ci vers Cloud et le fixa. Cloud baissa la tête. Que pouvait-il dire, maintenant ?

Cloud sentait ses yeux irrités. L'émotion le submergeait complètement.

-Zack…Je suis désolé.

-Désolé de quoi ?

-D'être…Attiré à ce point par toi. Au point de rêver de toi la nuit.

Zack ne bougea pas. Cloud ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Son visage n'était ni moqueur, ni amusé. C'était une expression presque grave, sage mais intriguée. Cloud voulait que Zack le lui dise sur le champ : qu'il était un pur idiot, qu'il n'y avait pas une seule chance pour qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux, qu'il était épris de Tifa, qu'un…

-Est-ce que je m'excuse pour les mêmes raisons ? Non.

Cloud leva lentement la tête vers Zack.

-Zack… ?

-Quoi ?

-Après ce cours, sur les _« Maechoses»_ on pourrait peut-être sortir de cette école tu ne crois pas ?

-Pour aller où ? Et pour faire quoi ?

Cloud observa la cigarette de Zack avec attention. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un poison. Il s'en saisit et tira une bouffée. Il se mit à tousser, posant une main à ses lèvres. Il redonna la Marlboro à son possesseur.

-Bon, on va oublier la cigarette, d'accord ?

Zack pinça la cigarette entre ses lèvres et passa sa main sur l'épaule de Cloud, la tapotant amicalement.

-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici, exactement ? demanda Cloud, retrouvant sa voix.

-C'est quand même plus sympa que les dortoirs du lycée tu trouves pas ?

Cloud ne répondit pas. Il balaya du regard l'horizon. Londres était une ville immense.

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer un rôle principal dans le lac des cygnes.

Zack tourna la tête vers Cloud. Ses cheveux, légèrement soulevés par un vent timide et agréable au sommet d'un immeuble semblaient plus noirs que jamais.

-Je comprends.

La nuit tombait, peu à peu. Un soleil rosi éclairait les briques rouges de la ville. Il faisait à peine froid, mais Zack avait pris quelques couvertures avec lui. Même s'ils n'avaient pas le droit de passer la nuit sur un toit, ce n'était pas le genre de Zack, mais alors vraiment pas, de se plier à un tel règlement.

-Non tu ne comprends pas, répondit Cloud, je n'aime vraiment pas ça, je …

-Tu aimes danser, tu adores ça.

-Mais !

-Je l'ai vu, ça va. Quand Aerith nous a demandé d'improviser à deux. Tes gestes. Ta façon de bouger. Tu aimes ça. Et tu aimes qu'on te regarde.

-Non, ça c'est encore plus faux. Tu crois me connaître, mais tu ne sais rien.

La voix faible et embêtée, Cloud préféra se taire. Il se saisit d'une des couvertures de Cloud, et s'emmitoufla dans l'espoir que la rougeur de ses joues ne serait pas trop visible.

-Je ne veux pas, dit-il presque inaudible, je ne veux pas que tout le monde me voit…

-Ah…Tu aimes que je te regarde toi, mais quand les autres le font, ça tu ne le supportes pas, c'est ça ?

Cloud ne répondit pas. Renfrogné, il ferma les yeux. Le soleil s'était couché. Zack lança la cigarette dans le vide.

-En espérant que ça ne brûle aucune tête…

Cloud, en dessous de sa couverture aperçut Zack se frotter les bras, comme s'il commençait à ressentir le froid. Il hésita, puis entrouvrit les bras.

_« Zack ? »_

Il se retourna.

-Viens.

Zack sourit. Il s'approcha de Cloud, s'agenouilla, puis se mit à ses côtés.

-Attend un peu, ajouta Zack.

Il prit la couverture à ses épaules, puis se plaça derrière Cloud. Il écarta les jambes, le plaçant juste devant lui. Cloud, totalement protégé par Zack n'avait plus vraiment froid. La chaleur s'emparait de son petit corps. Il ferma les yeux. Zack l'entourait de ses bras forts.

-Alors, qu'est ce que je te faisais, la nuit dernière exactement ? murmura Zack à son oreille.

Cloud leva les paupières. Il jeta un regard en coin. Il ne répondit pas.

-Un massage.

-Tu mens.

Silence.

-On faisait l'amour, hein ?

Cloud rougissait pour de bon.

-On dirait que j'ai tapé dans le mille…

- Tais-toi, d'accord ? J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Pourquoi ?...On est entre nous. Ca peut être drôle.

Zack serra d'avantage Cloud à lui. La température était tombée, mais le jeune blond était entouré d'une enveloppe salvatrice. La proximité entre lui et son ami le perturbait.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-C'est excitant ?

Cloud sentait son regard. C'était comme s'il lui brûlait la nuque.

-J'étais en toi.

Zack murmurait. Cloud ferma les yeux. Sa voix…

-Je caressais ton corps. Je le parcourais comme s'il m'appartenait…Non…Il m'appartenait. Je te dévorais. Je te faisais l'amour. Et tu aimais tellement ça.

-Arrête…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je…Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise, là.

- Permets-moi de faire quelque chose ?

-Quoi ?

Zack posa une main entre les jambes de Cloud. Son sexe était dur, tendu.

-Je vois… C'est pour ça que tu veux arrêter ?

Cloud repoussa la main de Zack, mais ce dernier insista, allant même jusqu'à le serrer. Cloud gémit. Il ne pu se retenir. Zack, légèrement surpris continua. Il caressa son entrejambe au travers de son pantalon, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Cloud

_-Oh…_

L'état de Cloud, qui se laissait faire ne laissait pas Zack indifférent. Loin de là. Son corps était en alerte et il entra en érection, inévitablement. Derrière lui, Cloud le sentait. L'idée qu'il excitait son brun rebelle l'excitait d'avantage. Il continua de gémir, ses plaintes sexuelles étaient chaudes et attisaient le désir de Zack.

_-Han…Zack…_

- Embrasse-moi.

Zack avait tendu le cou, et Cloud avait levé le visage vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent. La violence du baiser était telle que la tête du jeune blond lui tournait. Plus rien n'avait de sens. A part les mains de Zack, là sur le corps du blond. Et leurs langues, entrelacées.

Leurs souffles devenaient incontrôlables. Zack passa la main sous les vêtements de Cloud. Il le masturba, et l'incroyable baiser fut rompu.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Les yeux bleus, intenses et parfaits de Cloud brillaient. Zack continua ses gestes, lents et calculés le long de la verge fragile de son « ami ».

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? Murmura t-il, plongé dans son regard.

Les prunelles implorantes, Cloud se mordit les lèvres.

-Non, non, Zack, surtout pas.

Le timbre de la voix tremblant, Cloud ferma les yeux.

_-Continue. _

Zack obéit. Il attira Cloud encore plus à lui, son érection violente contre son dos. Cloud rejeta la tête en arrière. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, et Zack avait envie de l'embrasser encore. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Ce visage là était parfait. Incroyablement pur et beau. Un instant, il su qu'il était devenu l'homme le plus heureux de cette Terre. Aveuglé de désir, il accentua chacun de ses gestes.

-J'ai…Très envie de toi, Cloud…_Mais…_

Cloud poussa une exclamation brutale, proche de l'extase. Il posa sa main à celle de Zack, qui lui donnait tant de plaisir, ce qui ne pouvait que signifier que Zack devait continuer, coûte que coûte. Ce qu'il fit, évidemment. Tremblant et contracté, Cloud éjacula. Si fort. Il poussa un cri.

Il fixa le visage de Zack, sa langue parcourant ses lèvres, épuisé de sa jouissance. Le membre tendu de Zack était particulièrement tendu derrière Cloud. Ce dernier réalisa, malgré sa béatitude qu'il ne l'avait même pas touché. Très vite gêné par l'échange intime qu'il venait d'avoir avec Zack, Cloud hésita, restant ainsi contre lui.

Zack observa Cloud, caressant sa joue.

-Tu es très beau, chuchota Zack.

Cloud se redressa. Il fit face à son « ami », à genoux. Ses joues, rouges de plaisir et d'appréhension, il donna un tendre baiser à Zack. Toujours aussi hésitant, il baissa le regard vers le pantalon du brun provocateur. Il semblait qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais qu'il ignorait comment s'y prendre.

_-Tu bandes. _

-Comment ne pas bander après ça…

Zack haussa les sourcils. Cloud, un brin perdu porta une main au travers du jean noir de son partenaire, qui observait chacun de ses gestes. Il baissa sa braguette, et extrait lentement l'entrejambe de son boxer. Il la contempla quelques secondes.

-Zack.

Silence.

-Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour. Personne ne m'avait jamais touché. Et, je n'ai jamais touché personne.

Zack scruta le visage angélique et doux de son surprenant partenaire.

-Vraiment ?

Cloud hocha la tête.

-Si tu veux on…

-Je veux te faire une …_fellation._

Cloud n'en revenait pas qu'il avait réussi à le dire clairement. Sans doute était-ce là le résultat des gestes si bons de Zack contre sa verge chaude. Zack entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, il sonda le regard bleu de Cloud. Ce dernier s'abaissa. Il tint le sexe de Zack, et ce dernier serra la couverture. Il porta cependant une main à sa chevelure blonde. Il observait le comportement de Cloud. Sa langue se posa entre ses jambes, et il expira doucement, détendu. Cloud caressa sa verge, de bas en haut, la serrant. Cloud se demandait si Zack avait connu d'autres amants. Mais c'était évident. Il tenta de ne pas y penser, y songer simplement le rendait particulièrement jaloux et embêté. Il se concentra sur le plaisir qu'il voulait procurer à son camarade de classe.

Genesis écrasa une énième cigarette avant de rentrer dans le bureau des professeurs. Le dimanche, il n'y avait jamais personne, à part…

-Sephiroth, dit-il en l'apercevant.

L'homme à la carrure imposante se retourna.

-Aerith nous a communiqué les noms des choisis pour le _lac._

- Je sais, répondit-il, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai conseillé.

Genesis haussa les sourcils.

-Elle a écouté un simple prof d'…

Sous le regard particulièrement froid et spectral de l'homme, Genesis s'interrompit. Il n'était pas d'humeur à régler un énième conflit avec le professeur Sephiroth. Leurs échanges avaient toujours été plus ou moins problématiques. Il tenta de chasser de son esprit son envie de provoquer Sephiroth.

-J'ai pratiqué la danse vingt ans.

Silence. Genesis s'assied, posant ses jambes sur le bureau, bien trop décontracté.

-Ouais, et moi j'ai fumé pendant des années, et ça n'a pas fait de moi un volcan.

-Facile, très facile.

-Je sais.

-Alors c'est ton petit protégé le cygne blanc ?

Genesis sourit.

-C'est quand même osé de donner un tel rôle à un type aussi maladroit. Ses connaissances en art religieux ne lui serviront pas sur scène, je crois.

Sephiroth n'accorda même pas un regard à son rival, ignorant parfaitement ses remarques.

-Je n'ai pas émis de protestation lorsqu'Aerith m'a révélé l'identité du cygne noir. _J'aurais pu._

Genesis lança un sourire provocateur à son collègue en sortant un exemplaire d'un recueil de poésies. Du Verlaine.

-Tu aimerais être à ma place ?

-Mon rôle me plaît assez.

-Et ça ne m'étonne tellement pas.

Sephiroth ne dit rien. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, ignorant le rire de Genesis.

« Je devrais peut-être songer à devenir plus machiavélique. _Plus sombre._ En fin de compte, Sephiroth aurait certainement du prendre ma place. Dans le genre cygne noir, on n'aurait pas pu faire mieux… »

Il se plongea dans les écrits de Verlaine, avant de lever les yeux.

« Mais, ça me donnera certainement une occasion en or. Dans le genre, occasion qui ne se présente qu'une fois. »

Il se mordit les lèvres.

_« Je connais un prince qui risque de trop s'approcher d'un cygne noir… »_


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

_Il est des masques_

_Qui parfois portés_

_En arrivent à briser_

_Toute une vie._

Cloud cligna des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, et songea à se frapper le bras. A se pincer, enfin, vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Tifa se jeta sur lui, heureuse au possible. Vincent, impassible mais impressionné hocha la tête lorsque Cloud le considéra totalement absent. Vide, il osa demander à Aerith de répéter. Mais, c'était bien lui qui allait interpréter le cygne blanc. Le rôle principal lui revenait donc. Il allait briller. On allait le regarder. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Soudainement, il eut envie de vomir. Mais, son estomac était vide. Zack lui lança un sourire, entre amusement et fierté. Cette vision lui paralysa le cœur.

-Oui, bravo Cloud, dit Aerith, enfin, je dois vous annoncer qui jouera notre prince.

Zack éclata de rire à l'annonce de son nom. Ce rire ne couvrait pas les applaudissements des élèves. Un peu déçu, Vincent n'osa pas se prononcer. Tifa, tombant des nues de voir ses amis choisis faillit pousser un cri de joie.

-Mais, c'est incroyable ça, balança t- elle en se serrant à Zack.

Cloud entrouvrit les lèvres. Il observait la joie de Zack, et lorsque celui-ci croisa son regard il n'arriva pas à lui accorder de sourire. Zack, emporté par l'hilarité et la joie générale ne remarquait pas l'état lointain de son « ami ».

-On se calme, pria Aerith d'une voix bienveillante, s'il vous plaît… Je n'ai pas fini !

Les élèves s'étaient repris, et accordaient une importance grandiose à leur enseignante. Zack s'approcha discrètement de Cloud, saisissant sa main dans la sienne. Cloud se retourna, et leva les yeux vers lui.

-La créature maléfique, condamnant le destin du cygne blanc sera interprété par le professeur Sephiroth.

Chacun se fixa, troublé et surpris. Les réactions variaient du rire à la crainte affichée. Le cœur de Cloud s'étira. Il sentait son torse se détruire, comme s'il était fait d'une matière particulièrement fragile. Pourquoi fallait-il que Sephiroth danse avec lui ?...Il en était conscient, le cygne blanc allait être confronté à son bourreau à plusieurs reprises, ce qui signifiait, plusieurs échanges avec cet homme, là. A cet instant, Cloud remarqua sa présence, au fond de la salle. Il était avec Genesis, dont le sourire confiant et provocateur lui rappelait Zack.

Il se demanda quelques secondes quel rôle pouvait avoir ce professeur là avec Zack.

-Et enfin, le fameux cygne noir sera interprété par le professeur Genesis.

Les réactions furent positives. La peur qu'inspirait Sephiroth avait fait place à une certaine euphorie. Les élèves adoraient Genesis. Tout simplement car il était un professeur hors norme. Sa façon d'enseigner, sa marginalité. Apprécié. Cloud fut réellement surpris, s'attendant à un élève. Il y eut de vifs applaudissements lorsque Sephiroth et Genesis s'étaient approchés d'Aerith. Le regard comme vide, Cloud observa la scène. Il applaudit, machinalement.

Il allait être confronté à eux. Des mois durant, pendant de longues répétitions, interminables… Cloud n'entendait même pas Aerith, qui attribuait les rôles de cygnes aux élèves, dont Tifa et Vincent. Tifa remarqua l'absence de Cloud. Visiblement inquiète, elle préféra cependant le laisser tranquille jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Cloud savait très bien pourquoi toutes ces nouvelles allaient le pénaliser lui. Il savait le désir interdit qu'il éprouvait, malgré lui pour le professeur Sephiroth.

Il avait eut envie de lui, à plusieurs reprises, avait rêvé de lui. Il était devenu un véritable fantasme à ses yeux, qui appartenait bel et bien à son imagination. Cependant, son rôle majeur au sein de ce spectacle allait impliquer un réel contact entre eux deux. Il songea à Zack. Il en avait même oublié le fait qu'il était son prince. Il n'arrivait pas à éprouver de joie transcendante honnête. Il savait que quelque chose unissait Genesis et Zack. Il le savait, et ce depuis leur rencontre. Zack avait émis plusieurs sous-entendus, lourds et préoccupants. Et Cloud ignorait toujours la vérité.

Cloud savait ce que son _prince _trouvait de si _intéressant _chez Genesis. Il était son opposé, à la pureté de Cloud lui-même. Exubérant. Il osait. Fonceur. D'un courage désobligeant. Il avait une lueur, une lumière fourbe dans son regard. Quelque chose de fascinant.

Cloud savait que cette représentation ultime, qui devait être prête pour Noël prochain allait s'annoncer particulièrement forte.

Il eut peur.

_Le cygne noir, double maléfique du blanc capture le cœur innocent du jeune prince, alors aveuglé par la beauté froide et extraordinaire d'un autre cygne. _

Cloud déglutit. Il avait confiance en Zack. Depuis samedi soir, quelque chose avait vu le jour, et il était décidé à le garder. Il soupira. Il se détendit, les yeux fermés.

_Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un spectacle. Ce ne sont que des rôles. Tout va bien se passer. Tu ne vas pas te laisser séduire par Sephiroth. Et Zack ne t'oubliera pas pour Genesis. Et toi, tu ne mourras pas de désespoir. Tout ceci n'est qu'un grand délire, c'est du n'importe quoi. On se calme. _

Zack serra Cloud dans ses bras.

-Ca va être vraiment très drôle je le sens ! On va devenir célèbres, ça se trouve ! Tu imagines ?

Cloud sourit.

-Tu vas être adorable en cygne blanc.

-Ils ne vont pas me déguiser en cygne blanc…

Cloud réagit. Il s'inquiéta.

-Tu crois qu'ils pourraient nous faire ça ?

-Mais non, tu n'as pas écouté Aerith ? Elle vient de dire que la représentation nouvelle se déroule en fin dix neuvième, et nous porterons tous des costumes trois pièces typiquement londoniens. Queue de pie, tout ça, tu vois le genre ?...T'étais là pourtant.

-Je n'ai pas écouté.

-Je comprends, tu dois être encore sous le choc.

-Je n'ai pas été écrasé par un trois tonnes…

-A te voir, on dirait.

Cloud jeta un regard mauvais à Zack.

-Attention, on dirait un cygne noir.

Zack sourit. Cloud détourna le regard. Lorsqu'il sentit le regard insistant de Sephiroth, il préféra couper net la discussion.

Aerith avait donné aux heureux élus un nouvel emploi du temps, concernant les répétitions intenses du groupe. Tous les jours, évidemment…Sauf samedi et dimanche. Quatre heures, le soir, de dix neuf à vingt deux, dans l'amphithéâtre des cours dramatiques d'Angeal. Deux groupes avaient été faits. Les rôles primaires et secondaires. Les protagonistes du _lac _devaient se présenter tous les jours, sans faute, tandis que les autres n'avaient que trois soirs par semaine pour s'entraîner. Cloud soupira. Il ne regretta pas d'être le personnage principal du spectacle.

Ce qu'il redoutait, c'était ses contacts avec des professeurs tels que Genesis et Sephiroth. Il tenta de chasser ses aprioris de son esprit. Sans doute les répétitions seront de purs moments de découverte et de bonheur.

Et puis. Il avait jusqu'à la veille de Noël pour devenir un parfait danseur. Chose qu'il n'était absolument pas malgré les compliments de Zack.

**OCTOBRE**

Le directeur, Rufus Shinra avait assisté aux premières représentations de la troupe du _lac, _en compagnie de Reno. Ils ne bougeaient pas, applaudissant de temps à autre, passant le plus clair de leur temps à se parler. Ce soir là, Cloud passa aux coulisses pour se maquiller. Il enfila ses deux ailes d'ange, les costumes ayant été fournis par l'académie d'art du costume de _Dawn Chapel High, _leur qualité défiait toute concurrence. Agréablement surpris par le manque de ridicule d'une tenue de cygne, Cloud s'observa dans le reflet du miroir des 'loges', improvisées pour les répétitions. Il portait un costume, blanc, trois pièces, assortis de ses plumes très travaillées, repliées sur elles-mêmes. Il eut, un instant l'impression même qu'il ne s'agissait pas de fausses ailes, qu'elles avaient été ôtées à un splendide oiseau. Il soupira. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas changés, seul son teint plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire –chose jusqu'alors jugée impossible- le changeait un temps soi peu. Il aperçut Zack dans le reflet du miroir. Il se retourna.

-Un ange !

-Non, un cygne. Et toi, un roi.

-Non un prince.

Il portait un manteau, à longue traîne, noir et blanc. Il ne portait pas de couronne, et heureusement. Cloud n'aurait pas pu le prendre au sérieux… Il portait un veston, noir et un pantalon assorti. Incroyablement beau dans cet ensemble, Cloud ne pu s'empêcher de le fixer maladivement, comme s'il était une apparition divine.

-Tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? demanda Zack, je sais que je ne ressemble pas à grand-chose…

-Tu es beau.

Cloud s'approcha de lui, le saisit à son col et l'attira vers lui. Il sourit, et l'embrassa. Zack, surpris de cette étreinte lui rendit un baiser fougueux.

_-Ah…_

Cloud sursauta. Il rompit le baiser et tourna la tête. C'était Tifa. Elle resta pantoise devant la scène, mais ne fut ni violente ni surexcitée.

-Tifa !

-Oui… Je fais partie des petits cygnes avec Vincent, et …Il n'est pas encore arrivé mais…Il paraît qu'on a un rôle plutôt important…Je…Suis désolé de vous avoir…

-Tu n'as rien fait, dit calmement Zack comme si Tifa l'avait simplement aperçu seul dans la rue.

Tifa se mordit les lèvres. Elle finit par sourire.

-Vous devriez pas faire ça ici, si vous tombez sur Sephiroth…

Elle fit mine de frissonner, de façon exagérée, avant de s'éclipser.

Après les premières recommandations d'Aerith et ses cours théoriques, Cloud et Zack avaient à l'esprit ce qu'ils devaient faire. C'est donc très vite que la scène d'exposition fut maîtrisée.

La musique se fit entendre. Le thème principal du lac des cygnes résonna, et Cloud apparut. Il se dirigea lentement et gracieusement au centre de la scène. Seul, il débuta une série de gestes qui ne paraissaient absolument pas ridicules, maîtrisés et délicats.

Cloud dansa seul, lorsque le prince fit son entrée. Zack, arborant un sourire d'admiration tout à fait sincère en observant le travail de Cloud approcha une main de ses cheveux. Cloud sursauta, prenant la fuite. Se retournant vers son amant, Cloud gagna le devant de la scène. Levant les bras, comme s'il attirait son prince avec prudence, le cygne blanc attendit. Zack serra sa taille. Le pouls du jeune blond s'emballa. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait trop de lui. Il se tourna, leurs lèvres s'approchèrent, mais ne se touchèrent pas, ils entamèrent une danse, pleine de volupté, lente et hésitante. _Tendre_.

Enfin, lorsque Cloud lâcha la main de Zack, tournant sur lui, la silhouette de Sephiroth se plaça derrière lui. Cessant tout mouvement, le grand homme, arborant une paire d'ailes quatre fois supérieures à celles de Cloud passa ses mains à son cou, toujours derrière lui. Alors, Cloud faisait mine de perdre de connaissance, s'affaissant lentement sur la scène. Sephiroth le portait, l'observant avec envie. Le visage endormi de Cloud reposait sur le côté, contre le torse fort et puissant de Sephiroth. Zack se retourna, la main alarmée. Mais, Sephiroth s'évanouit dans les ténèbres du fond de scène, et Zack tomba à genoux. Il avait emporté le _jeune cygne. _

-C'est très bien, commenta Aerith, Cloud, ta frayeur de la créature me semble plus intense que ton amour pour ton prince, tu devrais te concentrer sur ça. Tout en conservant ta crainte.

Cloud déglutit. Zack n'entendit même pas la remarque, et heureusement.

-Oui, professeur.

Sephiroth sourit à Cloud. Mais, Cloud n'avait jamais vu un sourire sincère sur les lèvres de cet homme là. C'était un sourire narquois, ou évasé, son regard unique plissé en une expression médisante.

Cloud savait les caresses de Sephiroth à son cou purement pédagogiques. Et pourtant, il était convaincu que le professeur abusait de sa naïveté. Mais, lorsque Sephiroth demanda à ce que Cloud l'attende à la fin des cours, il se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une de ses rêveries. Depuis le début des répétitions, son imaginaire s'était développé, et il avait du mal à dissocier réalité et fiction. Il avait accepté, et il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'agissait de son professeur, et il ne pouvait lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Alors que Zack écoutait attentivement les conseils d'Aerith, une fois le cours officiellement terminé, Cloud s'évapora. Il sortit de l'amphithéâtre, le soleil inondant son visage. Ebloui, lorsqu'il réalisa que Sephiroth était là, il baissa aussitôt les yeux.

-Oh vous êtes là.

-Oui.

Sephiroth s'éloigna, fit signe à son élève de le suivre. Il obéit, mesurant chaque chose chez lui.

-Il m'a semblé noter un malaise chez vous Strife.

-Ah bon ?

-Nous ne sommes plus sur scène, je ne vous demande pas de jouer, ni de mentir. Soyez franc avec moi. Vous avez un problème, c'est ça ?

-Avec…Qui ? Osa t-il demander, la voix chancelante.

Sephiroth invita Cloud à s'assoir sur le banc de marbre surplombant la cour fleurie de l'école. Prenant son temps pour répondre, Sephiroth marqua un silence éloquent.

-Avec _Genesis._

Cloud se sentit honteux. Alors, ça se voyait tant que ça ? Il redoutait Genesis plus que tout. Il connaissait son talent, et ignorait ses liens avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Cette frayeur là n'avait rien à voir avec l'impressionnante carrure de Sephiroth. Il s'agissait d'une véritable crainte.

-_Sephiroth-sensei_, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui vous pousse à penser à ça…

-Je ne me berce pas d'illusions, Cloud. Que vous a-t-il fait ?

-Rien, rien…

Cloud ne voulait pas que Sephiroth sache. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache. Jamais.

-Toi et le jeune _Fair._ C'est votre affaire, cela vous concerne. Cela dit. Je connais très bien Genesis. Je sais également qu'il y a eut _quelque chose _entre lui et votre _« ami »._ Je peux tout à fait comprendre vos interrogations, et vos doutes.

Cloud se sentait fondre, là dans le parc de l'école. Il n'y avait pas de soleil, et il avait incroyablement chaud. Il allait frôler le malaise si Sephiroth continuait de la sorte. Qu'il s'arrête…

-Je vous propose un marché. Je le concède, c'est tout à fait illégal, illégitime.

Cloud leva les yeux vers son professeur.

_-Un marché ? _

-Vous haïssez Genesis. Et, je veux lui faire payer sa dernière erreur me concernant. Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ce dont il s'agit…

-Pourquoi parlez-vous de haine ? Genesis est un bon professeur…

-La haine va se manifester bientôt. D'ici novembre, votre envie de lui planter un poignard en plein cœur sera si puissante que vous n'arriverez plus à dormir.

-Pourquoi ?

Cloud se leva. Il ignora comment, et où il avait trouvé le courage de le faire. Cependant, il était debout. Tremblant, et pâle.

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça, professeur c'est…Ce n'est pas des choses qu'on propose à son élève…

-Vous êtes un coéquipier à présent, au travers de notre aventure du _lac. _Je te propose une aide en m'apportant la tienne. Chacun y gagne.

-Mais, sans doute Zack et Genesis ont…

-Ils ont été amants, Cloud.

Cloud sentait son cœur battre la chamade. L'émotion était telle qu'il se sentait suffoquer.

-Mais…

-Je te l'ai dit. Je connais très bien Genesis.

-Vous mentez…

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Pour…Pour que je cède, que j'accepte votre…Aide en vous apportant la mienne.

Sephiroth se leva. A la manière d'un prédateur, il s'approcha de Cloud. Son visage se baissa, surplombant le siens, fragile et touché. Une colère de désespoir s'était abattue au travers de ses traits fins et androgynes. Sephiroth s'approcha. Tellement que ses lèvres auraient pu se toucher. Leurs langues auraient pu se délier, s'embrasser.

_-Cloud… _

Silence. Le vent cessa.

-Empêchons Genesis de monter sur scène. Détruisons le, lui et sa fierté, et deviens le cygne noir.

Cloud n'entendait que sa voix, à son oreille. La chaleur incroyable de son timbre l'enveloppait. Il le désirait ardemment, une fois de plus.

-Je suis le cygne blanc…

-Rien ne t'empêche d'être les deux à la fois. Beaucoup de danseuses l'ont fait avant toi.

Cloud hocha la tête, négativement avec lenteur.

-Professeur…


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

_Désir et raisons _

_N'ont lieu d'être_

_A la manière d'une ombre_

_Qu'ils nous font paraître._

Cloud n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait encore rêvé que Zack lui faisait l'amour, et il bandait gravement. Il n'osait pas le réveiller, surtout qu'ils étaient en semaine. Il se redressa, observa par la fenêtre qui était à sa gauche le parc illuminé. Bien entendu, il était vide. Il était trois heures du matin. Il soupira, lorsqu'une main se posa à ses lèvres. Il s'apprêta à hurler. Il en était sûr, c'était encore Sephiroth qui le harcelait pour devenir son cygne noir.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Zack, qui l'avait allongé il se détendit, intrigué. En silence, Zack caressa le visage de son amant. Ils se regardèrent, à la seule lueur de la lune.

-J'ai fait du bruit ? murmura Cloud, honteux.

-Non, répondit sincèrement Zack.

-Alors, pourquoi tu viens dans mon lit ?

-Tu respirais fort. Je me suis dit que tu avais fait un cauchemar…

Cloud ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, malgré lui. Alors, Zack un peu intrigué sembla comprendre. Pour vérifier, il posa une main entre les jambes de Cloud, qu'il écarta en guise d'invitation.

-_Encore ?_

Cloud hocha la tête. Il n'était pas rougissant, mais ça n'allait pas tarder.

-Tu sais que je pourrais facilement te prendre pour un obsédé sexuel.

Cloud ne répondit pas, et chercha les lèvres de son amant. Il se cambra, et son bassin bougeait explicitement.

Cette nuit là, Zack et Cloud avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Cloud s'était empêché de gémir, se bloquant les lèvres d'une main tremblante et chaude. Zack était venu en lui, et au cœur de la nuit froide d'automne, les deux amants s'étaient unis l'un à l'autre. Cloud ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Chaque partie de son corps était devenue extrasensible, cette nuit là. Zack avait été tendre. Cloud s'était senti aimé. Et, le lendemain matin, le silence de leur ébat avait porté leur fruit. Pas un des élèves ne s'était éveillé d'un songe nocturne. Pas un regard éloquent. _Rien._ Zack, retourné dans son lit avait jeté un regard affectueux et protecteur à Cloud, et ce dernier avait esquissé un sourire.

« Rapproche-toi de Sephiroth. »

Cloud posa sa main à son torse. Sa joue était tout contre lui, et s'il en avait eut l'idée, il aurait pu analyser chaque battement de cœur. S'il en avait un. En colère contre son professeur et dégoûté de son attitude et de ses projets répugnants, il joua cependant la comédie.

Sephiroth posa sa main à celle de Cloud. Il la serra légèrement. Bien qu'il ne portait pas d'ailes, Cloud avait la sensation que son professeur les portait encore (ou déjà). Il les imagina, déployées. Battant. Cloud leva les yeux, et Sephiroth l'emporta dans une danse distinguée et délicieuse.

« Très bien, je vous propose de revoir tout ça vers là bas…»

Aerith était loin d'être agaçante. Elle était l'enseignante la plus agréable et la plus douce de cette université. Logiquement, Cloud et Sephiroth obéirent, sagement. Lorsque Genesis apparut sur scène, Cloud se retourna. Il manquait de discrétion, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil sournois de Sephiroth qui lança un sourire à Cloud qui ne le vit pas, absorbé par son apparition pour le moins surprenante car il ne l'avait jamais vu aux répétitions.

-Aerith ?

Aerith, agréablement surprise afficha une expression de stupeur.

-Oh, mais _Genesis…_

-On dirait que tu ne veux pas voir ton cygne préféré.

Bien que Cloud n'en fût pas persuadé, Genesis lui avait lancé un regard. Court, bref et méprisant.

-Allons, je viens répéter ma scène !

Genesis jeta son manteau sur le sol. Il n'était même pas en tenue. Il fit signe à la jeune Aerith de déclencher le son, d'envoyer la mélodie impétueuse du cygne.

-Je n'ai pas toute la journée. _Où est Zack ?_

Le sang de Cloud se figea. Non. Non. « Tout ça, c'est du délire. C'est du passé. Rien d'autre. »

-Il faut bien que je puisse séduire quelqu'un.

Cloud s'accrocha aux rideaux. Il se cacha, observant le travail de Genesis. Ce poète ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de danser. Lorsque la symphonie de Tchaïkovski parvint aux oreilles de Cloud et que Genesis tourna sur lui-même en effectuant des mouvements que lui-même n'aurait jamais pu réaliser après dix ans de danse, les lèvres de Cloud s'entrouvrirent comme s'il s'agissait d'une réaction de son corps qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

Il tourna autour de Zack. Sa main gagna ses cuisses, son torse. Un instant, Cloud eut l'intime conviction qu'il avait même atteint son sexe. Mais, ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas faire partie d'une chorégraphie de ce genre. Tournant toujours autour de son amant, Cloud observait la scène, les poings serrés, le regard de feu.

-Vous le détestez, alors ?

C'était la voix de Sephiroth. Cloud se retourna, sursautant. Il était très proche.

-Professeur…Je…

-Qu'est ce que ça vous coûte, d'accepter de jouer ce rôle là ?

-Ca ne rime à rien, l'école ne m'a pas choisi pour le cygne noir mais pour le blanc…

-S'il n'y a plus de cygne noir, il faut bien un remplaçant.

Le sang de Cloud se figea.

-Vous…N'y pensez pas ?

-Tuer Genesis ? Non, par contre vous y avez pensé.

Cloud tenta d'ignorer ce que Sephiroth venait de dire. Il avait raison, sur le coup, la seule envie de Cloud avait été de vouloir tuer ce professeur, là sur scène, dont les gestes sensuels, enjoués et incroyables le rendaient si ridicule. Zack, en tant que prince aveugle répondait très bien à ce rôle. Il assistait, béat au spectacle, lui tenant la réplique parfois, entrant dans des échanges profonds et beaux.

_-Sephiroth-sensei…_Quel moyen désirez-vous employer pour humilier professeur Genesis ?

Sephiroth ne dit rien. Il laissa Genesis danser, encore un peu, et lorsque les dernières notes impérieuses furent jouées et que Zack s'agenouilla devant Genesis, et qu'il perçut son regard, la haine de Cloud ne pouvait être masquée.

-Quel moyen ? Répéta Sephiroth, _et bien… _A quoi bon parler d'un projet qui n'a lieu d'être ? Tant que vous refuserez notre accord, Strife, il est inutile de parler de ça.

Cloud se retourna. Il ne défia pas Sephiroth du regard, mais il ne tremblait pas. Son ressenti contre Genesis lui donnait une certaine force, et il quitta l'amphithéâtre.

Cloud avait rejoint les dortoirs bien plus tôt que tous les autres. Ils étaient vides. Il s'observa, dans le reflet du miroir de la salle de bains. Il accomplit les premiers gestes de la chorégraphie du cygne noir, puis soupira.

-C'est n'importe quoi. Je suis trop jaloux…

Il sortit, alla s'allonger dans son lit. Il la ressentait…La honte.

**NOVEMBRE**

Zack avait sursauté lorsqu'il aperçut Genesis, seul au restaurant alors qu'il prenait l'air, dans les rues fraîches de Londres. Un restaurant chic. Totalement inabordable. Il s'arrêta, l'observa quelques secondes et attira l'attention des passants. Il décida d'entrer, certain de se faire arrêter avant d'aller plus loin. Lorsque Genesis leva la tête vers l'accueil du restaurant et qu'il aperçut son _élève _il arbora un large sourire.

_« Allez. Viens. »_

Zack avait lu sur ses lèvres. Genesis se leva, et prévint le serveur qu'il s'agissait d'un « très bon ami ». Il prit place, sur la chaise occupée et Genesis s'assit. Il buvait un vin français, et en était à son troisième verre.

-Seul ?

-Toujours seul. Encore seul. C'est de ma faute, je suis insupportable. Peu de gens savent subir correctement les poètes fumeurs acharnés.

Zack sourit. Genesis lui servit un verre.

-Je suis mineur.

-Ca te va bien de dire ça. Tu es mineur quand ça t'arrange. Allez, idiot. Tu aurais tord de ne pas engloutir cet exquis breuvage.

Zack hocha la tête. Il prit son verre. Il songea que, s'il venait à le briser il devrait sans doute une dette de trois ou quatre mille livres au restaurant. Il y prit soin comme s'il s'agissait de sa vie. Il le reposa délicatement après une gorgée.

-Ton cygne noir est impressionnant.

-Je ne trouve pas. Je trouve qu'il manque une obscénité originale.

_-Une obscénité originale._

A ce moment là, Zack sentit quelque chose glisser à sa cuisse. Sous le regard amusé de Genesis, le jeune élève baissa les yeux. Blasé.

-J'imagine que tu as du mal à te retenir, hein ?

-C'est pour ça que je ne me retiens pas. J'ai publié un nouveau recueil de poèmes ce matin.

-Ne change pas de sujet en parcourant ma virilité comme ça.

Zack ne voulut pas attirer l'attention. Surtout dans un tel endroit. Il allait comparaître devant une cour à tous les coups.

-Arrête.

-Arrête-moi.

Zack saisit le pied de Genesis, et le serra. Vexé, Genesis cessa ses caresses. Lorsque le serveur s'approcha, il lui ordonna d'une façon particulièrement sèche un plat à base de homard et une soupe pour son invité. Devant la grimace de Zack, Genesis afficha un air triomphant.

-Je sais, ne me remercie pas pour la soupe. Elle est dégueulasse ici.

Zack soupira.

-Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Et pourtant, toutes ces répétitions…Qui devraient t'ouvrir l'appétit !

-Je suis pris, Genesis. C'était il y a deux ans. Et c'est fini.

-Pourtant, quand tu m'as vu seul dans ce restaurant tu n'as pas hésité, tu es venu. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ça fait partie de tes désirs les plus puissants et insistants, tels qu'ils t'empêchent de les analyser.

-Freud ?

-Un peu.

-Je ne suis plus à toi. Et tu ne m'appartiens plus.

Genesis sourit.

-Oh, je ne t'ai jamais appartenu Zack. Par contre, toi, tu m'appartiendras toujours. Bois.

Lorsque Zack entra brutalement dans l'appartement de Genesis et qu'il le plaqua contre le mur, ce dernier poussa un gémissement. Il défit sa ceinture, pressé et l'entoura de ses jambes obscènes. Ils s'enlacèrent plusieurs secondes, dans un élan de pur désir charnel. A la manière d'une danse érotique et inévitable, Genesis avait allongé Zack en laissant un doigt expert parcourir sa peau. Cloud se réveilla. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise et Angeal interrompu ses conseils. Quelques élèves se mirent à rire, malgré eux et l'enseignant d'art dramatique croisa les bras.

-On se réveille, Strife. C'est pas une leçon de sieste ambulante ici. Si tu veux dormir, c'est la nuit, dans ton lit.

Cloud rougit fortement. Il baissa le regard, n'osa répondre qu'il avait compris et nota son cours. Il venait de rêver de Genesis et de Zack, et c'était affreux. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa nouvelle obsession. Il avait confiance en Zack, et pourtant, jour après jour, son aversion pour Genesis n'en sortait que grandie. Il aurait voulu discuter de ça, calmement avec celui avec qui il partageait désormais tous ses week-ends et tous ses cours.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Tout allait se terminer si ça arrivait. Zack le prendrait pour un fou, tout simplement. Sephiroth ne cessait pas ses demandes, et les renouvelait au moins une fois par semaine. Le refus de Cloud était catégorique. Il détestait Genesis, pour ce que son imaginaire avait transformé, et pourtant, Cloud savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une histoire d'imagination. Sephiroth le lui avait confirmé. Ils avaient été amants.

Cloud n'était pas paranoïaque.

Il faisait seulement preuve d'une extrême prudence après tout…

Après plusieurs semaines de cours particuliers en compagnie de Zack, les efforts de son élève s'étaient révélés vertueux. Il s'était amélioré sur bien des chapitres, et son esprit de déduction en était sorti grandi. Cloud, satisfait du travail de Zack décida donc de mettre un terme à leurs rencontres du samedi matin, pour vivre leur histoire loin de l'école, dans l'appartement de Zack. Il était désordonné mais sacrément personnalisé. Cloud s'y sentait très bien. Il pouvait oublier les propositions incessantes de Sephiroth, et les répétitions où sa jalousie prenait le dessus.

En cette nuit glaciale de novembre, Cloud s'endormit aux côtés de Zack. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa, et se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il neigeait. Une neige fine et agréable annonçant la venue d'un hiver rude et typiquement londonien.

-Noël arrive à grand pas.

C'était Sephiroth. Ses murmures à l'oreille de Cloud. Il se retourna. Après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve. Cloud embrassa tendrement Sephiroth. Ses lèvres avaient gagnées les siennes, en perpétuelle hypothermie. Cloud était convaincu que Sephiroth ne pouvait saigner. Ne pouvait mourir. Il était immortel. Et il n'était même pas humain. Les ailes de Sephiroth enveloppèrent Cloud, l'enfermant dans un cocon d'ailes noires.

-Noël n'arrivera pas, car je l'ai décidé.

-Tu as décidé ?...

-Que je ne participerai pas au spectacle.

Sephiroth serra Cloud à lui. Il fonça vers la fenêtre. La vitre éclata. Dans un boucan infernal. Les débris de verre implosèrent. Sephiroth se mit à voler, au dessus des rues de Londres, tenant Cloud contre lui. Ce dernier ne paniquait pas. _C'était un rêve._ Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être inquiet.

Enfin, lorsque Sephiroth se posa et ouvrit ses ailes, Cloud tomba. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de neige. Ce n'était plus Londres, mais le parquet de la scène de la salle de spectacle de l'école. Il portait un manteau fait de plumes noires. Ses yeux, maquillés à outrance d'un noir implacable. Il examina ses mains, ses ongles vernis de noir.

Le thème du cygne noir résonna, Cloud se redressa et entama la chorégraphie de Genesis. Avec un talent presque effrayant, Cloud réalisait une interprétation du cygne noir qui dépassait tout. Zack n'était pas là. C'est donc autour de Sephiroth en personne que Cloud tournait, sensuellement et chaudement. Il observa le public, son regard était sournois.

Et jamais Cloud n'avait eut ce regard là. Il n'y avait personne dans les gradins, et pourtant Cloud entendait les applaudissements, violents et acharnés.

-Si je prends la place de Genesis, dit-il à Sephiroth, que lui feras-tu ?

-Accepte.

-J'accepte.

Cloud s'éveilla. Il se retourna sur le dos. Zack ne dormait pas, et préparait le café. Cloud posa ses mains à son visage, comme s'il venait de commettre une terrible erreur.

_« Il faut que j'aille voir Sephiroth-sensei. »_

Après le cours d'art religieux du lundi matin.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

_La jalousie est mortelle, _

_La passion de dentelle _

_Putréfiée en son cœur_

_N'est plus qu'une rancœur._

Sephiroth avait invité Cloud à passer une soirée à l'opéra de Londres. Trouvant cette demande très déplacée et dangereuse, Cloud avait tout d'abord refusé prétextant une gêne, une politesse trop poussée de la part de son professeur. Mais, Sephiroth avait insisté, et Cloud avait donc été contraint d'accepter. Il s'agissait d'une représentation du fantôme de l'opéra, que Cloud avait déjà vu il y a de ça trois ans. Il l'avait beaucoup aimée, mais aurait franchement préféré la visionner en compagnie de Zack. La présence de Sephiroth l'embêtait autant qu'elle l'impressionnait. Ce soir là, Sephiroth n'avait pas mentionné une seule fois son projet d'humilier Genesis en le radiant de la scène et en exposant Cloud en tant que cygne noir et blanc, ce que le jeune élève avait fortement apprécié. Sephiroth commanda une bouteille de champagne. Cloud, affublé d'un costume que son professeur lui avait acheté et envoyé à son domicile se sentait traité comme s'il était courtisé par un riche milliardaire. Pourtant, Sephiroth n'était que professeur, enseignant dans une école d'art certes incroyablement reconnue, mais Cloud n'était pas persuadé qu'il possédait une potentielle fortune grandiose.

Il bu une première gorgée.

-_Merci, Sephiroth-sensei._

Il attendit, c'était l'entracte. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Cloud et Sephiroth restèrent dans le silence. Seuls les murmures des autres spectateurs étaient audibles. Flous et lointains.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous invité ?

Sephiroth ne répondit tout d'abord pas.

-Je ne peux donc pas inviter un de mes coéquipiers ?

-Un de vos élèves je dirai…

-Mais nous travaillons ensemble depuis septembre.

-C'est vrai, mais avant d'être coéquipiers, nous sommes enseignant et élève, vous ne croyez pas ?

-En effet, mais nous nous entendons plutôt bien, non ?

Si Cloud répondait sincèrement, il risquait de vexer Sephiroth. C'est pourquoi il se reporta sur son verre de champagne. Il se sentait fatigué. Il n'était pas habitué à veiller si tard à l'extérieur de l'école. La dernière fois qu'il était sorti, comme ça c'était avec Zack, il y a deux semaines de ça. Il songea à lui. Il ne savait pas qu'il était à l'heure actuelle avec son professeur d'art religieux. Cloud avait réussi à bafouiller une excuse type, en rapport avec sa famille. Il s'était senti obligé de mentir, car Zack n'aurait pas compris. Il aurait interprété la chose comme un rendez-vous suspect. Et même si Zack n'était pas du genre perspicace, il avait sûrement du déceler une certaine admiration chez Cloud pour Sephiroth. C'était une évidence.

Les lumières commencèrent à baisser. Cloud ferma les yeux.

-Professeur, l'entracte est déjà terminée ?...

-Non.

Sephiroth lança un regard à Cloud.

-Je suis…Extenué professeur…Je suis navré de…M'assoupir à ce point…

Cloud s'endormit dans la seconde.

Sephiroth porta Cloud dans ses bras lorsque les lumières se baissèrent réellement. Les bourgeois londoniens, absorbés par le spectacle ne tournèrent pas le regard. Il rejoint le hall. L'homme de l'accueil les suivit du regard, Sephiroth avait glissé quelques billets de plus lors de l'achat des billets d'opéra.

Il ne dit rien.

Le taxi les attendait déjà. Sans préciser la destination car le chauffeur savait vraisemblablement où aller, Sephiroth installa Cloud à ses côtés. Il dormait profondément. Il lui caressa la joue, passant sa main dans ses cheveux fins. Son visage androgyne, apaisé et relaxé était des plus angéliques. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une série d'appartements du quartier de Bloomsbury, le taxi s'arrêta. Sephiroth donna l'argent, puis porta son élève.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans l'appartement de Sephiroth, Cloud bougea dans son sommeil.

Les effets du somnifère qu'il avait glissé dans son verre de champagne se dissipaient déjà. Le timing était parfait.

Cloud ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé, dans un grand lit, aux draps de satin rouge foncé. Il n'était pas chez lui. C'était clair. Pas chez Zack non plus. Il releva difficilement la tête. Sephiroth était assis.

-Sephiroth-sensei ? demanda t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Cloud n'avait plus aucune force. Il réalisa.

-…Vous…

-Oui.

-…Je vais vous dénoncer. Vous n'avez en aucun cas…Le droit de faire ça.

-Je n'ai rien fait. Pas encore, si ça peut vous rassurer.

-Qu'allez-vous me faire ? Me forcer à accepter votre marché stupide ?

-J'imagine que vous refuserez jusqu'au bout.

-Vous imaginez bien. Je n'entrerai pas dans vos combines…Moi qui vous croyais…Sincère.

-Vous êtes bien naïf, _Strife._

Cloud rougit. Son cœur battait si vite. Sephiroth se leva. Il s'approcha du lit, se tint au bout. Cloud n'avait plus de force. Sephiroth aurait pu le tuer sur le champ. Il était certain de ne même pas avoir assez de réserve pour crier.

-Vous me méprisez…

-Maintenant, oui, répondit Cloud, vous m'avez drogué…Et je ne sais pas pourquoi…Vous savez que je refuse votre proposition…Vous insistez…

-Je n'insiste pas. Je vous mets au pied du mur. Acceptez. Et je vous laisse dormir ici, ce soir. Je ne vous ferai rien. Rien qui _puisse vous nuire._ Ou refusez.

_« Si j'accepte, Zack verra. Il verra que je n'ai pas confiance. Il réalisera à quel point je crains Genesis, et à quel point je suis faible. Si j'accepte, l'on me montrera du doigt, comme un voleur. Un malhonnête. Un véritable profiteur. Je serai soumis à Sephiroth. Je finirai par être assimilé à lui, et puis il me possèdera entièrement…Que peut-il me faire que je puisse regretter à ce point ? Me torturer ? Je le ferai virer de l'école. Voilà tout. »_

Sephiroth avança, à la manière d'un véritable félin vers Cloud. Cloud sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Très rapidement. Enfin, le visage de Sephiroth fut face au siens.

_-Je refuse. _

Sephiroth observa les lèvres de Cloud bouger. La réponse ne le surprenait pas.

_-Et je vous ferai virer de cette école, si vous me faites quoi que ce soit._

Il n'y avait aucune peur dans la voix de Cloud.

Sephiroth passa sa main au menton de Cloud, qui fit un geste de recul dans l'oreiller de son professeur. Il n'avait pas assez de force. Le professeur saisit son visage. Il serra légèrement, il pouvait cette fois-ci lire une peur profonde dans chaque trait fin du visage de son élève.

-Tu refuses. Gentil….Petit…Cygne…Blanc.

Sephiroth détacha chaque mot. Il écarta les jambes de son élève. Entre les cuisses fines de Cloud, le professeur donna de lents coups, bougeant contre son corps. Cloud baissa les yeux, paniqués.

_-Arrêtez ça…_

Les yeux de Cloud étaient emplis de larmes. Sephiroth embrassa Cloud. Avec une lenteur inexpliquée, la langue de Sephiroth pénétra la bouche de son élève. De longues secondes, leurs salives se rencontrèrent. Cloud, décharné de ses forces n'était qu'un pantin. Il tenta de parler. Mais, Sephiroth étouffait ses essais. La main de Sephiroth.

_Cloud ferma les yeux. _

C'était comme si des ailes lui poussaient. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes, ses dernières forces lui accordant quelques possibilités. Il profita de ce baiser, incroyable. C'était puissant. Décisif. Zack, à son esprit. Il était prisonnier. Il imagina qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il gémit. Sephiroth avait rejoint son cou exposé. En une morsure violente et imprévisible, Cloud poussa un cri, faible et long.

_-Z…Zack…_

Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux. Il y allait plus fort. La douleur était indescriptible. Un filet de sang s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du professeur. Cloud ouvrit les yeux. C'était comme si Sephiroth était devenu son personnage. Une créature malfaisante, qui l'éloignait de Zack. Peu à peu. Il s'approchait de l'inévitable. Le lac des cygnes deviendrait sa vie, et alors il ne serait plus rien, car le cygne blanc meurt. Son professeur le viola. Le corps fragile de l'élève fut secoué, de parts et d'autres, de frissons meurtriers. Son corps en voulait encore, mais sa raison appelait à l'aide. Il tenta de serrer les poings, mais il en était incapable. Il était guidé, par un maître en danse dont les intentions étaient bien plus impures et bien plus cruelles que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Cloud pleura en silence, de plaisir et de culpabilité.

_« Encore… »_

Il gémissait fortement. Ses cris étaient faibles, et très excitants. Sephiroth jouit brutalement en lui. La pénétration de Sephiroth avait été sauvage et sans aucune pitié.

_Telle était la punition que méritait un élève peu obéissant. _

Cloud, entre traumatisme et manque de sommeil trouva quelques heures de répit. Il s'éveilla, le corps affaibli et l'esprit encore plus torturé que la veille. Sephiroth, déjà habillé le contempla. Cloud, recouvert d'un drap au niveau du torse, totalement nu dans le lit de son professeur entrouvrit les yeux.

-Je vais porter plainte, dit-il simplement.

-Vous avez autant apprécié que moi.

-C'est faux. Vous m'avez baisé comme un animal dangereux…

-C'est vrai, et c'est pour ça que vous avez vraiment aimé cette nuit là, je me trompe ?

Cloud se redressa. En colère, il fixa Sephiroth.

-Vous m'avez violé, vous avez abusé de moi car je refuse de vous aider dans votre vengeance personnelle…Avec Genesis…

-Vous aussi, vous avez une vengeance à mener, Cloud.

-Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom…

Cloud baissa le regard.

-Vous avez bien fait de refuser.

Sephiroth croisa les bras.

-Car, vous vous rendrez compte, lorsque vous aurez changé d'avis, que cette nuit là ne fut pas une erreur. Car elle vous a uni vous et moi, pour l'éternité.

-Je ne changerai pas d'avis. _J'aime profondément Zack. Et il m'aime aussi._

-Genesis aussi aime Zack. Cet idiot est un chanceux.

Cloud ne répondit pas. Il jeta les draps au pied du lit, exigea ses vêtements.

Sephiroth lui tendit son costume.

-Vous ne direz rien, Cloud. Vous savez très bien pourquoi.

-Et pourquoi ?

Cloud s'habilla, lentement, écoutant chaque parole de Sephiroth, se préparant à une réponse offensive.

-Vos amis. Zack. L'école. Et puis…Vous vivrez très mal le fait de me perdre.

Cloud se retourna, torse nu. Il s'approcha de Sephiroth, sûr de lui. Il leva son visage angélique empli d'une colère vengeresse.

-C'est surtout à vous que mon silence profiterait, _Sephiroth. _

Sephiroth ne dit rien. Il sonda le regard bleu de son élève.

-C'est vrai que je me passerais bien d'une histoire de viol.

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

-Cependant, vous ne le ferez pas.

-Je ne ferai pas ce spectacle non plus.

Cloud se tourna, enfila sa chemise et sa veste. Il mit ses chaussures.

-Pardon ? demanda Sephiroth, mécontent.

-J'arrête tout. Le spectacle. L'école, même. Par contre, Zack, je le garde. Et vous, vous pouvez aller au diable. Mourrez, et emportez Genesis avec vous.

Cloud s'apprêta à sortir.

-Faudrait-il seulement que Zack accepte de vous suivre vous.

Le jeune blond ne bougea pas. Il se tourna vers l'enseignant, intrigué de ses paroles.

_-Quoi ?..._

_-_Je n'en dirai plus que si vous me donnez votre parole, Strife, que cette soirée restera entre nous, que vous restez le cygne blanc.

Cloud déglutit difficilement.

Genesis saisit le téléphone. Il sonnait bruyamment, et n'aimait pas ces technologies là. Rien ne valait mieux, pour lui qu'une conversation en face à face. En plus, il s'agissait de Sephiroth.

_-Hum ? _

-Genesis.

-Je t'écoute, qu'est ce qui me vaut ce plaisir de te parler ? Tu ne peux pas attendre lundi c'est ça ? Je te manque déjà.

-C'est presque ça.

Genesis émit un petit rire.

-Tu ne m'avais pas appelé depuis des années. Depuis qu'on s'était vu, ce soir où on avait trop bu, et où je t'avais taillé une de ces pipes…

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai. Je suis mélancolique, parfois.

-Tu me charries ?

-Oui.

-Crétin. Abrège. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_-Zack. _

Il y eut un silence.

-Pourquoi me parles-tu de Zack ?

La voix de Genesis était plus aigue, ce qui indiquait qu'il était plus tendu. Sephiroth le tenait en haleine.

-Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais profiter de ces répétitions pour oser avoir la chance de le baiser à nouveau ?

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais, ça me paraît assez difficile. Le petit est ailleurs. Il est tellement distant… C'est ce sale blond inutile. »

Sephiroth sourit. Il leva les yeux.

_-J'ai une proposition à te faire…_

-Une occasion de pouvoir sucer la belle bite de Zack ?

-Entre autre. Continue les répétitions, d'accord ? Fais comme si de rien n'était. Sois ce magnifique cygne noir que tu sais si bien jouer. Arrive en retard à la représentation, mais ne manque pas ton passage sur scène.

-Pourquoi tu me ferais un tel cadeau ? Tu attends quelque chose en contrepartie ?

-Possible.

-J'accepte, qu'importe. Je te ferai bien quelques petites choses pour les beaux yeux du prince.

Il rit.

Quelques minutes après, Sephiroth raccrocha. Il désactiva le haut-parleur et tourna les yeux vers Cloud, pétrifié. Ce n'était pas une hallucination. C'était bien la voix de Genesis. C'était bien cet homme. Cet enseignant. C'était bien le cygne noir. C'était lui.

Il voulait le lui voler. Son être le plus précieux. Il serra les poings, pris d'une rage incontrôlée.

-Je…

-Ne dites rien, Strife. Vous ferez bien de rentrer chez vous, ou chercher Zack à l'école. Maintenant, vous le savez. Je suis de votre côté. Je mettrai cette ordure hors d'état de nuire. Il ne vous prendra pas Zack. Ce malade est capable de tout. Et moi aussi. Seulement, nous sommes ennemis. Et vous êtes l'ennemi de mon ennemi. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, je n'ai pas besoin de le mentionner. Il vous reste un mois, jour pour jour.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

_Tourmenté, accusé et coupable, _

_Ainsi vit l'associé du diable._

**DECEMBRE**

Les répétitions étaient devenues plus rudes, plus intenses. Cloud avait appris des mouvements et des pas de danse complexes et sophistiquées pour une scène finale enchanteresse et maîtrisée. Le suicide du cygne blanc allait être la vision cruciale de la représentation du Lac des Cygnes. Attaché à quelques fils, Cloud allait s'élever au ciel après s'être évanoui. Répétant cet instant tragique, Cloud dont la peur du vide bloquait certaines de ses tentatives espérait que personne ne puisse remarquer son angoisse. Chose difficile, puisqu'il tremblait beaucoup. La silhouette de Cloud, fine et attirante s'éleva lentement au son des dernières notes de Tchaïkovski.

-Très bien Cloud, c'est parfait, cria Aerith à Cloud, réceptionné par le professeur Angeal à une trentaine de mètres du sol, là en haut, ça va ?

-Oui oui, répondit Cloud en bégayant.

Genesis regardait, entre dégoût et indifférence. Il discutait avec Zack, et poussait de longs rires qu'il voulait que Cloud entende. Cloud, extrêmement méfiant depuis sa nuit avec Sephiroth scruta la scène. La proposition de Sephiroth. Il en était très tenté. Sa morale lui interdisait. Bien que Genesis soit clairement intéressé, et il n'y avait plus de place pour le moindre doute, Zack l'aimait sincèrement. Pourquoi se passerait-il quoi que ce soit de concret entre eux ?

Il pensa à Sephiroth. Il l'avait violé. Et il n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi cet homme se prétendait-il bon avec lui, alors qu'il en était venu à de telles violences ? Il restait un mystère complet. Il baissa les yeux, surplombant toute la salle aux côtés du professeur qui vérifiait les fils puissants et invisibles qui le rattachaient, tel une marionnette. Il aperçut Sephiroth. Il soupira. Il lui restait quinze jours.

Cloud serra Zack à lui. Il planta ses ongles dans son dos, l'attirant à lui d'avantage. Il écarta plus les jambes. Il expira, retenant un gémissement de plaisir intense. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, et Zack donna un dernier coup de reins. La prostate de Cloud, brûlante se contracta. Leurs corps unis prenaient feu. Zack s'épandit en Cloud. Ils soufflèrent, exténués. Cloud passa sa main dans les cheveux de Zack, fins et parfaits. Eperdument amoureux, il embrassa le front de son amant, appuyé contre son torse. Il était beau. C'était l'homme le plus beau de ce monde. Ses yeux humides se fermèrent.

_« Je ne pourrais pas empêcher Noël d'arriver. »_

Cloud s'endormit, bien après Zack. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Voilà quelques mois qu'il vivait entre les tensions, les menaces et les mises à exécution. Il redoutait amèrement la première représentation du Lac des Cygnes. Chaque soir aux côtés de Zack était pour lui une véritable chance. Cela signifiait que Genesis n'avait pas gagné. La peur au ventre, Cloud s'abandonna à une série de rêves terrifiants.

La veille de la représentation, Cloud se dirigea vers le cours de littérature. Il longea les murs de pierres, de style gothique. Enfin, il interrompit sa marche. Il pouvait entendre clairement la voix de Genesis, ce qui était curieux puisque son cours se déroulait à l'autre bout de l'école. Ses habitudes de poète anarchique le poussaient à enseigner à l'extérieur, et ce même en hiver. Entouré d'une écharpe épaisse, Cloud tendit l'oreille. Il posa ses mains aux pierres glacées, et écouta. Il n'était pas seul.

Seulement, à entendre Genesis, celui-ci s'assurait que personne ne devait surprendre sa conversation.

_-Demain. _C'est le grand jour, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, et ?

Zack.

-Ca va, j'ai bien vu ton regard pendant les répétitions. Tu veux qu'on se voie, pour fêter notre triomphe ?

Cloud sentit son pouls s'emballer. Il porta une main à ses lèvres, appréhendant chaque seconde qui passait dans ce parc, à écouter Genesis et Zack parler en privé.

-Pourquoi insistes-tu à ce point ? Nous avons déjà parlé de ça…La soirée au restaurant ne t'a pas suffit ?

Le regard de Cloud paniqua. Il faillit chanceler contre ce mur gelé, il serra les poings, entre désespoir et crainte…Ainsi y avait-il eut quelque chose entre eux deux ? Il se sentit pris de nausées.

-Moi ça m'a surtout permis de comprendre que rien n'était fini entre nous, surtout.

-Tu interprètes très mal les choses.

Il y eut un mouvement. Cloud ne pouvait rien voir. Il devina. Genesis embrassait-il Zack ? Non. C'était autre chose.

-Enlève cette main de là, d'accord ?

-Alors fais le, si tu le veux à ce point.

Un son, violent. Comme de ceux qu'on entend lorsque deux ennemis s'empoignent fermement pour se battre à mort. Enfin, la silhouette de Genesis s'écroula dans la neige sur le dos. Cloud recula. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le voie. Le cœur battant, il resta cependant, voulant connaître la réponse de Zack. Allait-il accepter de revoir Genesis à l'extérieur, sans qu'il ne le sache ? Zack serrait le cou de son enseignant, le surplombant dans une position équivoque.

-Ose…Me…Dire…Que…

Genesis réussit à ôter la poigne de Zack de son cou. Il toussa, reprenant son souffle difficilement. Il trouva la force de sourire narquoisement.

-…Tu ne viendras pas me voir dans les loges lorsque le cygne blanc dansera seul sur scène ?

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Cloud pensa décéder sur place. Quelques larmes se prirent dans ses longs cils et il se tenait fermement aux murs glacés du parc. Enfin, Zack se leva.

-Je sèche, vociféra t-il en quittant son enseignant, le laissant seul dans la neige.

Cloud prit la fuite.

Cloud glissa une main contre le rideau de la salle. Il jeta un bref regard.

-Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde, murmura t-il.

Cloud portait ses deux grandes ailes blanches. Son visage, lumineux était constellé d'étoiles, de petites paillettes délicatement saupoudrées à la surface de sa peau lisse. C'était enfin le _grand soir._ Il souffla, inquiet. Il sourit nerveusement. Son costume était impeccable. Brillant, et magnifique. Ses cils, relevés d'un crayon blanc lui donnaient un regard plus pur encore.

-Tout va très bien se passer, Cloud.

C'était Zack. Il se retourna vers lui. Il s'avança, et lui donna un baiser. Il était habillé de son costume, lui aussi. Il le serra, ne voulant pas le lâcher.

-Genesis a bien confirmé qu'il arriverait, annonça Aerith avec soulagement, en retard, mais qu'il arriverait.

Cloud leva les yeux vers son enseignante.

-Chers élèves, il est temps de gagner les coulisses. Le spectacle commence.

La scène de théâtre avait été aménagée. Plongée dans le noir. Les spectateurs se turent. Enfin, les premières lumières s'allumèrent. Des décorations, de forêt. Et une magnifique lune numérique illumina la salle. Des effluves de brumes balayèrent le plancher. La teinte bleuie enveloppait toute la salle d'une ambiance spectrale, magique. Enfin, Cloud apparut. Il marcha lentement, avec toute la grâce dont il pouvait faire preuve. Son regard bleu extraordinaire fut révélé par l'incroyable luminosité des projecteurs. Il se plaça au devant de la scène, ses extraordinaires ailes se dépliant au gré de ses mouvements. Cloud s'agenouilla, bercé par une mélodie douce et enchanteresse. Ce fut Zack qui apparut. Le jeune cygne blanc se retourna, apeuré. Ses ailes se soulevèrent, et il tenta de s'échapper, à droite de la scène. Sous les regards fascinés du public, muet, Zack s'approcha de Cloud. Il accéléra le pas, et dans un tourbillon de plumes argentées et blanches, la course s'avérait mutine. Cloud, jetant des regards inquiets mais emplis de désir s'arrêta, les mains dans celles de son prince il fut attiré à lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent quelques instants. Enfin, les teintes hivernales s'écrasèrent pour l'enfer de la venue de la créature. Sephiroth fut éclairé, ses ailes gigantesques déployées s'approchèrent, et Cloud, pris dans une valse aux côtés de son prince tourna autour de lui et lâcha sa main. Les ailes mécaniques de Cloud se plièrent, et les mains de Sephiroth s'approchèrent du cou du jeune cygne, dont les yeux se fermèrent. Sephiroth, d'une grandeur bien plus évidente que Cloud le prit dans ses bras. Le tonnerre de la mélodie du Lac des Cygnes résonna dans toute la salle, faisant frissonner les spectateurs. Les traits soulevés d'un maquillage noir, la chevelure identique, Sephiroth se retourna, quittant la scène.

_-J'ai quelques nouvelles pour vous. _

Cloud ouvrit les yeux. Sephiroth le regardait.

_-Genesis va tenter quelque chose contre vous ce soir. _

Zack, sur scène feint la panique. Il chercha son cygne. Puis, le rideau se baissa, une première fois. Les applaudissements. Assourdissants.

-C'était extraordinaire, souffla Aerith, émue. On dirait que tout le monde a aimé…Oh mon Dieu je suis si fière de vous, et, toi, Cloud. Tu as été d'une infinie douceur, le public n'a même pas du remarquer que le cygne blanc était un homme !

Cloud hocha la tête, entre surprise d'être à ce point apprécié et angoisse, par rapport aux propos tenus par Sephiroth quelques minutes auparavant, sur scène. Félicité par ses camarades, Cloud jeta des regards alertés à Sephiroth. Il ne danserait pas pour la prochaine scène, et il voulait absolument savoir. Lorsque les derniers compliments furent dits, il le chercha partout. Il gagna sa loge. Et il était bien là. Il soupira.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Je pense que, ce que je m'apprête à vous confier doit être pris au sérieux. Et je ne veux pas risquer que de mauvaises oreilles puissent l'apprendre.

-Pourquoi parlez-vous de Genesis ? Il est en retard, il n'est même pas là.

-Genesis a accepté ma proposition. Il pense qu'il va pouvoir se taper Zack cette nuit. Je lui ai donné ma parole que ça se ferait.

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

-Mais…

-Juste avant sa chorégraphie en cygne noir, il va tenter quelque chose contre vous.

Cloud observa sa montre. Genesis allait arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

_-Quelque chose ? _

-Cloud. Je ne peux pas vous aider entièrement, vous le savez très bien. Tant que vous n'accepterez pas, je ne pourrais pas vous aider.

Cloud s'observa dans le miroir. La loge de Genesis était à côté de la sienne. Il se regarda, de longues secondes, le cœur battant. Enfin, il reporta son attention sur le professeur Sephiroth. Angoissé pour Zack. Angoissé pour sa propre vie, il ferma les yeux. Il devait agir. Il devait prendre sa décision. Immédiatement.

« Genesis est là » souffla Aerith en apercevant le cygne noir. Sans marquer de pause, la silhouette noire gagna la scène. A ce moment précis, les premières notes de la mélodie du cygne noir se firent entendre. Fracas. Eclat.

Cloud apparut sur scène.

Il sourit et ses ailes se déployèrent. D'un noir pur, ébène. Il tourna autour de Zack. Le prince n'avait plus besoin de feindre la surprise. Réellement abasourdi par la présence de Cloud en tant que cygne noir, il ne pu s'empêcher de retenir une exclamation. Cloud très sensuel occupa toute la scène, dansant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s'agenouilla quelques secondes devant Zack, remontant tout contre lui, caressant son torse. Il glissa un doigt à ses lèvres. La foule retenait son souffle. Enfin, Sephiroth, dans les coulisses observa chacun de ses mouvements.

_ « Je le savais bien qu'il surpassait Genesis. »_

Cloud tournoyait, s'éloignant de son prince.

_« Je suis désolé Genesis. »_

Il filait, ses jambes menaient le spectacle.

_ « Je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre… »_

Ses longs bras fins semblaient s'envoler.

« _Je ne peux pas me laisser mourir non plus. »_

Triomphant, il leva les bras, la tête levée vers le ciel.

Les spectateurs se levèrent, applaudirent. Et ce n'était pas Genesis qu'ils aimaient. Ils l'aimaient lui, Cloud. Et Zack le désirait. A cet instant, frappé par le talent incroyable de son partenaire, Zack réussit à sourire. Lorsqu'il rejoint les coulisses, Aerith se jeta sur Cloud.

-Cloud ! Mais ! Je croyais que…

-Genesis n'avait pas pu venir, confirma Angeal en arrivant, apparemment le coup de fil de tout à l'heure était un canular…Ce n'était pas Genesis.

Le cœur de Cloud implosa.

-Comment ça, un canular ?...

-Vraisemblablement, cela fait depuis hier soir qu'on n'a plus un signe de vie de Genesis. Il a du quitter l'école précipitamment….Mais…Je le vois mal faire ça. Non, non quelque chose est arrivé à Genesis.

Cloud chercha du regard Sephiroth. Il n'était pas dans son champ de vision. Avait-il gagné sa loge ?

-Comment ça, quelque chose ? demanda Cloud, désemparé.

-J'ai appelé la police, expliqua Angeal.

Cloud resta figé. Il lui restait sept minutes avant la scène finale du Lac des Cygnes. Il se mordit les lèvres, puis se précipita vers sa loge. Cloud comprit alors. Il se mit à pleurer. Il s'effondra. Les mains à ses cheveux balayés d'une laque colorante noire. Il observa ses mains, son visage maquillé de noir coulait. Ses larmes de culpabilité coulaient avidement. Il avait accepté la proposition de Sephiroth. Son regret était si fort. Là, sous son torse battait un cœur extraordinairement rapide et terrassé. Une main se posa à son épaule. Il sursauta.

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi.

Il se leva, chancelant, se rattrapa à sa coiffeuse, dérapa. Sephiroth se redressa. Il le fixa d'un air supérieur, sans aucune compassion.

L'enseignant observa sa victime. Un faible sourire illumina ses lèvres.

-Alors, comme ça tu regrettes d'avoir été le cygne noir ?

Cloud retint un sanglot.

-Vous avez tué Genesis. Vous ne m'avez jamais laissé le choix une seule seconde, vous avez tenté de m'effrayer, du début à la fin. Tout ça, c'était que du bluff pour me mettre en confiance ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre, je vous déteste ! Vous avez utilisé ma jalousie pour que je puisse devenir votre pantin, me faire monter sur scène, et au final…Devenir…Le principal suspect dans sa disparition…

Cloud se leva. Les larmes rendaient son regard bleu rougi, épuisé par la douleur.

-Vous m'avez violé…Et ce soir, à accepter votre proposition dégoûtante…C'est moi qui serai accusé de tout ça.

Sephiroth ne bougea pas. Il écouta paisiblement son élève.

-J'aurais aimé que tu apprennes tout ça bien avant, crois moi, seulement j'avais besoin de te cacher certaines choses pour que mon plan puisse réussir. Mais regarde les choses en face, désormais tu n'as plus Genesis pour te prendre Zack. Là où il est, il ne pourra plus jamais te faire du mal.

Cloud porta une main à ses lèvres.

-Alors…Tout ce que je pensais…Est…Vrai ?

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

-Au final, tu es vengé. Genesis est mort, maintenant.

Cloud trembla. Aerith toqua. Elle entra.

-Désolé de vous déranger…Cloud, il faut monter sur… Mais ! Tu n'es même pas prêt ! Vite, tu as trois minutes ! Sephiroth, aidez le à se changer.

Elle disparut dans un tourbillon de blanc. Sephiroth s'approcha de Cloud, qui recula.

-Je ne montrai pas sur scène.

-Quoi de plus évident comme preuve, que de te cacher après que la police ait été informée de la disparition de Genesis ? C'est comme si tu avouais ton meurtre.

-Je n'ai pas tué Genesis, murmura Cloud.

-Non, mais moi je l'ai fait.

Cloud pleura. Traumatisé, il baissa le regard. Alors que Sephiroth le déshabillait, caressant les lignes de son torse imberbe, et jetant les plumes noires au sol, Cloud ferma les yeux. Il allait perdre Zack, pour toujours. Il devait disposer d'une panoplie d'accusations. Il en était certain. Il avait réussi à pénétrer sa loge, dont seul Genesis disposait la clef. Sephiroth l'avait certes volée, mais…Qu'était donc la parole d'un élève tel que lui contre un professeur, un artiste aussi reconnu ? Et puis, Sephiroth….Sephiroth avait du être très intelligent.

Trente secondes.

Cloud se regarde dans le miroir. Ses larmes ont disparus, mais il tremble encore. Sa gorge lui serre. Il sort de la loge. Sephiroth le suit. Son ombre.

Vingt secondes.

Tifa et Vincent le regardent. Le dévisagent. Angeal lève le doigt vers Cloud, et murmure à l'oreille d'Aerith. Choquée, elle porte ses deux mains à son visage.

Dix secondes.

Cloud entre sur scène. Lentement, gracieusement. Il le sait. Tout le monde est au courant. Sauf ces spectateurs, là devant lui qui continuent de l'observer, de scruter chacun de ses mouvements. Il tourne autour de lui, fait quelques pointes dignes d'un danseur étoile et s'envole de l'autre côté de la scène. Il tient les mains de Sephiroth, qui l'attire à lui, entre ses ailes grandioses. Cloud tournoie, le prince le porte. Une dernière étreinte.


	8. Fin

Fin

_Il est des âmes, parfois condamnées _

_Dont le destin est de crouler _

_Sous les croix les plus lourdes._

_Enfin lorsque s'offre à eux le silence_

_Leurs plaies et souffrances _

_Se taisent à jamais._

Cloud plonge son regard dans celui de Zack. Il pleure de nouveau. Il savait que c'était bien là leur dernière étreinte. Zack est inquiet. Il sait que Cloud est un bien piètre acteur, bien que bon danseur. Après sa grandiose interprétation du cygne noir, il hausse les sourcils, le regarde s'éloigner de lui. Les cygnes s'éloignent, en cercle autour du blanc.

« Allô ? »

Angeal, dans les coulisses.

-Ici le commissaire Jenkins. Nous avons trouvé le coupable.

Angeal écoute attentivement et raccroche. Il ferme les yeux. _Non, c'est impossible…_

Enfin, Cloud après quelques gestes ferme les yeux. Il se laisse tomber, avec grâce. Le triomphe musical. Il s'élève, doucement. Le cygne blanc, mort de chagrin s'envole. Ses ailes blanches parfaites se déployèrent une dernière fois.

-Police, hurla une voix.

Cloud ouvrit les yeux.

_-Où est Cloud Strife ?_hurla une voix.

A une vingtaine de mètres de haut, Cloud entrouvrit les yeux. Il baissa le regard vers les grandes portes. Une dizaine de policiers londoniens étaient là. La musique continua. Il glissa sa main vers la poche de sa veste à queue de pie blanche, en sortit un objet brillant. Il atteint enfin Angeal, qui l'attendait, le regard plus sombre que jamais. Cloud entrouvrit les lèvres. Il n'entendait plus rien. Plus de Tchaïkovski. Seulement son cœur qui battait dans son torse. Enfin, d'un geste il rompit les liens de ses fils. Un mince filet de sang jaillit de son abdomen.

Le pantin Cloud tomba. Il ferma les yeux. A la manière de véritables ailes, Cloud fut enveloppé. Zack leva les yeux vers son homme. Les spectateurs hurlèrent. Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Zack risqua le tout pour le tout. Les hurlements de Tifa.

_« Cloud ! Cloud ! Non…Cloud ! »_

Zack tenta de réceptionner Cloud. Il était certes léger, mais la hauteur était telle qu'il risquait sa propre vie à vouloir le sauver. Cloud tomba dans ses bras, cassant quelques côtes à Zack au passage. Zack s'écroula, serrant son ami, son amant dans ses bras malgré une douleur transperçante.

-Cloud, murmura Zack.

Les policiers montèrent sur scène. Ils entourèrent le jeune homme, dont les yeux étaient fermés.

- Cloud, s'il te plaît réveille-toi !

Cloud obéit. Ses deux yeux bleus se levèrent, doucement. Il tenait fermement son ventre. Zack prit sa main, ôtée de toute force. Une quantité de sang incroyable s'échappait de l'endroit où les fils le retenaient.

-J'ai voulu…M'assurer…Que je …Ne survivrai pas…

Zack embrassa Cloud. Il hurla aux policiers de dégager. Ce fut le silence.

_ « Zack écoute moi, d'accord ?... »_

_-_Genesis…Est mort, dit-il doucement, mais…Ce qu'il faut que tu saches…C'est…

Cloud toussa. Du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. Tifa pleura, se tenant à Vincent. Aerith, à genoux était traumatisée.

-Que ce …N'est pas…Moi…

Zack fronça les sourcils.

-Genesis ?...

-Je…M'en…Vais maintenant…

Cloud ferma les yeux.

-C'est…

Il toussa une nouvelle fois, et Zack serra Cloud à lui. Ses lèvres, contre son oreille réussirent à prononcer quelques derniers mots. Le sang de Zack se figea. Il hurla. Il pleura le corps de son amant, mort à présent. Sephiroth recula.

-Lui, embarquez-le, somma l'inspecteur de police, il est dans l'affaire, d'accord ?

Sephiroth ne bougea pas. On lui passa les menottes, ses grandes ailes noires menaçantes. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Angeal et Aerith. Enfin, il s'attarda sur Zack. Il fixa le visage paisible de Cloud, tâché de sang.

-Apparemment, le jeune a demandé les services de Sephiroth pour pouvoir tuer Genesis. Une triste histoire de passion amoureuse…

Zack leva la tête, le souffle perturbé.

-Non, Cloud n'aurait jamais fait ça. Jamais, d'accord ?

Il se leva, et voulut frapper un des policiers.

-Ne le touchez pas, hurla t-il lorsqu'Aerith s'approcha du corps de Cloud. _De Cloud._

Il s'accroupit, et ne bougea plus. Lorsque le corps fut emporté, Zack resta de longues secondes sur la scène. Le sang de Cloud tâchait encore quelques planches.

Seul.

Quelques chants de noël lui vinrent à l'oreille. Il leva les yeux vers une chorale, dans l'école, couvrant les gyrophares et les sirènes d'ambulance et de police. C'est vrai. C'était la veille de noël. Zack pleura. Ainsi garderait-il ce cadeau, là qu'il voulait offrir à Cloud.

Zack Fair quitta l'école. Tifa Lockheart, dévastée continua cependant son cursus. Le professeur Genesis fut remplacé, ainsi que le professeur Sephiroth. Hélas, plus jamais l'école ne fut reconnue. Le scandale du couple diabolique, de l'élève et du professeur occupait toutes les pensées. Rufus Shinra ferma l'école, deux ans après la tragédie. Régulièrement, Zack venait déposer un bouquet de fleurs blanches à son défunt _« ami »_. Il rêvait de lui, et chaque réveil était pour lui, un retour brutal et inacceptable à une réalité qui ne l'intéressait plus. Il croyait Cloud. Et, si Zack n'avait jamais cru en un seul Dieu,

Il croyait en lui.

« Le Lac des Cygnes… »

« …conte la destinée tragique d'une jeune femme amoureuse et aimée d'un prince… »

« …transformée en cygne par une créature des plus maléfiques. »

« Jusqu'au jour maudit où son bien-aimé croise le chemin du double maléfique de la malheureuse. Epris de son double et aveugle, le prince se détourne de son véritable amour pour le mal le plus profond. »

« En désespoir, la jeune femme se suicide, et connaît enfin le repos éternel à ses souffrances les plus ultimes. »

La prophétie s'était réalisée en grande partie. Sauf pour un seul point. Un seul point, décisif. Le prince ne s'était jamais détourné du cygne blanc.

_Les ailes des anges les plus purs,_

_Se plient les premières._

_Elles embrassent le ciel d'azur,_

_Pour les basses Enfers._

_Les baisers envoûtants,_

_Des plus brûlants, _

_Quittent définitivement_

_Le monde des vivants._

_Ne reste que l'espoir_

_Qu'un jour les amants _

_Se retrouveront un soir, _

_S'aimeront éternellement._


End file.
